The Cullens did what!
by JimmyHall24
Summary: The Denali sisters have learned that the Cullens not only exposed their secret but left the human behind in Forks. Having heard Alice and Esme arguing over whether or not to go back for her. The three sisters are on their way to Forks to speak to the girl. They're two options. Death or Vampirism. What they find breaks their hearts. Bella/Tanya/Kate/Irina and Alice/Victoria Femslash
1. Denalis are on their way

Tanya's POV

'Those stupid motherfuckers!' That is exactly what is going through the mind of Tanya Denali as she rips through the Canadian wilderness. Her lovely sisters, Kate and Irina were following right behind her. 'Fools! Fools! A human knows our secret!' After the death, of Sasha, The Denali sisters had taken the law very seriously. This Isabella Swan will have a choice. Become a vampire or die. Sadly, it is just that cut and dry. Tanya continued to push forward knowing they were only a few hours from Forks. The sisters had heard Alice arguing with her mother, Esme, over this human girl. That pitiful excuse for a vampire, Edward Cullen, Thought he was protecting her by leaving. Alice had literally shouted at Esme saying things like "Why did we leave her?" and "He has no control over us! Yet we followed him like puppies!" Esme had dry sobbed and agreed. In our haste we made a split second choice so our darling cousin Alice couldn't see us heading to Forks. Kate had wanted to stay behind and verbally, and I quote "Kick their asses." I of course had told her no and that she was coming with me and Irina.

It had been just over two months since the Cullens had left from what we heard of Alice's rant. I felt bad for the poor girl. She didn't want to leave Isabella, but that jackass she calls a brother made them. Then again how could he "make" them do anything. Last I checked they are vampires too. They can blame Eddie all they want. At the end of the day, they left the girl on their own free will. Edward had laid down orders for Alice not to look into Isabella's future. I was shocked when I heard that. Mental note, kick Edward's pathetic ass from here to the other side of Canada. Last I checked Carlisle was the head of their family. If Carlisle is to weak to take control and put his foot down... 'Focus Tanya' I mentally said to myself. One problem at a time.

Bella's POV.

I sit waiting always waiting for them to come back. Edward.. I cringe. Thinking of his name even hurts. He should have just killed me instead he left. Left like I was nothing. I am nothing he told me so himself. Alice, How could she leave? I ask myself that question every day. She was the best friend and sister I always wanted yet I was just for their amusement. She used me just like everyone else did. I didn't blame Jasper though. I did not hate him. It wasn't his fault he was just acting like a vampire. Stupid birthday party. I wanted to hate them so much for leaving me. All the pain they caused me and Charlie. Poor poor Charlie. He was trying so hard to comfort me and I have to admit at least he was making the effort. The person who I wanted to be here for me. To hold me and tell me it was going to be okay. She wasn't here anymore she left with the rest of them. She didn't love me but I didn't believe Edward. Esme wouldn't just leave me. _She did. She left you because you're a pathetic excuse for a human being. Weak and useless._ The voice in my head said in the back of my mind. Food has no taste to me anymore, but I eat it anyway. Worrying Charlie more then he already is pains me to no end. Jacob helps but recently even he is drifting away. God, what happened? He said he was leaving for my protection.

-Flashback-

_"You're not good enough for me Bella. I have let this go on for far to long." Edward said standing no more then a few feet infront of me. His face was expressionless and at this moment I was starting to believe him._

_"Where is Alice?! Esme!" I had wailed patheticly. Crying out for those who didn't care about me at all. They had used me. Played with me and now it was time for them to move on._

_"They didn't love you Bella. It was all a act. Forget them. Forget us. Forget me. It'll be better this way." _

_-End Flashback-_

No, That cannot be true. To this day I still don't believe it. Alice and Esme loved me! _Then where are they?_ "Shut up!" I screamed before placing my hands on my head rocking back and forth on my bed. "You're finally losing it aren't you Bella? Finally snapped." I muttered dryly. Suicide has crossed my mind more then once. There was always something stopping me. Like Jacob or Charlie. As the months went on I had grown more bitter. I wanted my foot to have a intimate meeting with Edward Cullen's ass. _Maybe one day_. The tiny little voice in my head whispered. It almost made me smile. Almost. I was going through the motions for often then not. Wake up, Bathe, Eat, School, Home, Homework, Bathe, Eat, and finally sleep. Although sleep did me little good. Every time I managed to fall asleep the nightmares would come. Losing count of the times I've woken myself up with my screaming. It was tearing my dad apart and I just knew it. He didn't know how to help, he was never that good with emotions. Suddenly, I got out of bed wearing a over sized gray sleep shirt and a pair of red pajama pants. My hair was wild. Messy even. I hadn't brushed it since before school on Friday. Today it is Sunday. First thing I always do is check my emails to see if Alice has returned them. Of course, she hasn't. My heart sinks as I see that it wasn't even sent. Just like all the rest of the emails. A fake email address. My eyes squeezed shut as I tried to take deep breaths to calm me down before the pain became to great. Too late. The sobs racked her body as she fell out of the computer chair curling up on the floor. Darkness started to claim me and I willing accepted its embrace.


	2. Denalis arrive in Forks

**Sorry. Let me explain. I have no beta reader and I am a very new fanfiction writer. If you are just going to say "it sucks." Well then that isn't very helpful. A deep explanation on why you think it sucks could help me out in the long run. I have decided to stick with a third person POV. Right now we are with the Denali sisters but if I change it to Bella i will simply put her name before switching to where she is. Bare with me please. Reviews and comments always help. I dislike writing in first person because I hate saying "I" over and over. One more thing. Tanya is 5'5". Kate is 5'6" and Irina will be 5'8" **

**"**Finally!" Tanya shouted as she landed in the backyard of old Cullen residence. She examined the house as Irina and Kate entered the backyard at a human pace. The leader of the Denali Coven turned to her sisters already having a plan. "You would jump the rest of the way." Kate muttered even though Tanya could hear her clearly. Tanya folded her arms over her chest pouting at her sister.

"So what is the plan?" Irina asked cutting in before Kate and Tanya had a chance to bicker like a old married couple. The strawberry blonde vampire looked at her sister before speaking "I do not think this Isabella would have come back here. Her scent would be very stale if their at all." Tanya pointed to the Cullen house. "Therefore we go into town and ask around. Surely someone knows her." Kate snorted at Tanya's plan rolling her eyes. "Of course people know her. The girl who hung out with the Cullens not to mention dated one." Tanya glared at Kate who ownly grinned in response.

"Okay.. Okay." The leader of the Denali coven gave a mock glare at her sister. Kate continued to grin at Tanya before looking at Irina. "Lets go and clean up the mess." Irina sighed before nodding. The three sisters hugged each other before shooting off in different directions toward the town of Forks to ask questions about Isabella Swan.

_**Tanya**_

The strawberry blonde gracefully jumped over logs and moved out of the way of standing trees. Tanya continued running until she neared a tree line where she could see a highschool. She stood behind a tree looking at the school noticing its empty parking lots she realized the school was closed today.

'Damn!' she screamed in her own head. She took a deep unnecessary breath calming herself down. 'If her scent is as good, As the Cullens claim it is.. Perhaps I could smell it.' She once again became a blur as she rushed toward the school going up to the parking lot. No one was around when she stopped to inhale deeply. Sadly, their were to many scents and most were stale. She growled in frustration before looking in all directions, after she determined nobody was watching she took off again.

_**Bella**_

Bella was standing in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. She had woken up on the floor and realized she had passed out. She had dark circles under her eyes and her eyes were almost empty and void of emotion. The human sighed as she left the bathroom going down the stairs, checking the clock on the wall and seeing it was almost noon she decided to fix something to eat. Bella drug her feet as she went into the kitchen seeing a note on the refridgerator.

_"Bella, Going fishing today with Harry and Billy. Will be back before dark. Love you - Charlie"_

She rolled her eyes, a flicker of anger building up in the pit of her stomach. "Just like him to avoid me. Some father he is." She said to herself. The anger vanished immediately replaced by regret for saying the words aloud even though Charlie wasn't home. Bella took a deep breath before opening the fridge pulling out the half-gallon jug of milk, she placed it on the kitchen table before getting herself a box of cereal (Fruit Loops). The depressed human got a blue plastic bowl pouring in the cereal, then pouring in the milk. She screwed the lid back on the jug of milk placing it back in the fridge before getting a spoon.

Sitting down at the kitchen table with her bowl of cereal she began to eat slowly and uncaringly. Food hadn't tasted good to her since Esme left. Esme. Bella cringed and closed her eyes trying not to think of the warm expression on the woman's face. Esme had been the mother Bella always wanted. Renee having forced Bella to grow up quickly and take care of herself and Renee.

She hated her real mother and didn't even feel bad. She was starting to hate Esme as well. For having lied and tricked her. Saying that she loved Bella as a daughter yet so willing left when Fuckward ordered it. 'Honestly' Bella thought before sighing aloud 'I thought Carlisle was the leader.' Having eaten half her bowl of cereal, she stood up and moved to the sink to clean it. Bella rested her hands on the counter looking into the sink with almost dead eyes.

_**Kate**_

She was in a local store looking at a coat that was on sale before walking to the counter. "Excuse me Ms.." She looked at the name tag. "Weber" Kate smiled kindly at the teenage girl. "I was hoping do you know a Isabella Swan?" Angela seemed surprised and confused before nodding.

"Do you know where she lives? She is a friend of mine. I met her in Seattle a week ago." Angela seemed to mull this information over in her head before smiling politely. "Yes I go to school with her and not to far from here. Here let me write down the directions." Angela said while looking for a piece of paper and a pen.

'Jackpot.' Kate thought smugly.

_**Irina**_

'I am going to kill Tanya.' She thought looking down at her now ruined shoes with a frown on her face. Irina reached down and tossed off her five inch heels to the side. She then scanned the forest before her cellphone started to vibrate. The vampire reached into her waist length coat that had fur around the neck and where her hands came out of the sleeves. the coat was dark shade of orange. She flipped open her phone reading the text from Kate that said _Found her_. Irina rolled her eyes reading the directions, She spun on her heel taking off in the direction of Isabella's house.

_**Bella**_

The phone started ringing and Bella made her way over to it. Taking it off the reciever, she put the phone to her ear. "Bella?" The rough voice of Jacob Black questioned. "Hey Jake.. How is it going?" Bella said a light smile on her hearing her friend's voice.

"Hello Bells, I've got something to tell you. We smelled vampires near the treaty line on Cullen territory.. Although it wasn't them." Jacob explained he had some worry in his voice. "Oh." Bella said her face paling even more then already was. Images of Victoria running through her mind. She squeezed the phone tightly.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Jacob's voice was frightened as it came through the phone. "I'm coming over right now." She could hear the sound of him getting his shoes on. "N-No! Jake I'm fine.. No vampires here but If you want to come over.. I guess you can. Just don't expect me to cook for you or anything." She said taking on a serious tone but smiled when she heard Jake laugh.

"See you soon Bella." Jacob hung up and slowly Bella did too. She was smiling now since she hadn't seen her best friend. She immediately cringed thinking of Alice. Bella shook her head moving to the living room to clean up a little before Jacob got there.

Once she was done, Bella sat on the couch only to be interuppted by a knock at the door. She froze before thinking Jacob had decided to run here in wolf form. Bella stood up and smiled walking to the door pulling it open. "Hey Ja-" She started to say but stopped immediately staring into three sets of golden eyes that belonged to three females she had never met.

"Isabella Swan? My name is Tanya Denali." Tanya smiled warmly at the girl. Bella however was frozen as she stared at the vampires. She was trembling and a whimper escaped her.

"May we come inside?" Irina asked frowning at the girl hearing the whimper and noticing the trembling. 'What did those Cullens do to this poor poor girl?'

Kate's expression turned into one of discuss as did Tanya's and Irina's. The trio smelled Jacob coming in wolf form from behind the house. "Do you smell that Tanya?" Kate asked even though she knew the answer. Bella looked at the three confused before suddenly remembering Jake had been coming over.

The three vampires raced around the house and Bella spun on her heel tripping in the process. "Damn it!" she shouted before getting up and going to the back door unlocking it and throwing it open. A large russet brown wolf stared down the three vampires who hissed at him.

"Jake no!" Bella shouted but it was to late. Jacob had lunged for the Denali sisters.


	3. Denalis and Bella

It all happened very quickly. Like a dream in a sense. Jacob had lept for the three vampires not even considering he was out numbered. Kate moved first trying to get around Jacob to get onto his back. Followed by Irina who moved off to the right.

Tanya had lept back away from the snapping jaws of the russet brown wolf looking confused wondering 'How the hell a child of the moon can phase without the full moon?!'

"Jacob stop!" Bella screamed once again trying to get her friend to listen so he doesn't get himself killed for no reason. Didn't he see their eyes? They're golden!These vampires do not drink human blood.

Kate had managed to get around Jacob who was focused on Tanya moving closer to Bella. "Good god this dog stinks." Irina said with a smirk getting a loud growl in response from Jacob who turned his eyes to her for just a second. A second was all Kate had needed.

Kate placed both hands on Jacob sending a electrical current through him. Jacob let out a howl of pain and slumped to the ground twitching every so often. Bella's eyes widened and she put a hand over her mouth. "No..No.. Not Jake. Not him too!" She wanted to scream and cry. Just curl up into a ball and die.

"Do not worry Isabella." Tanya said turning to face the girl her heart breaking at the sight on Isabella's face. "He isn't dead. Just unconscious." Bella eyed the shortest vampire of the three with caution, curiousity, and hate.

"The others." Bella gasped all of a sudden remembering that the pack share one mind in wolf form. "They will be coming.." Her voice trailed off.

"Others? So there is more then one?" Tanya asked as her sisters scanned the woods nearby listening more noise. "Yes, I don't know how many.." Bella's voice trailed off once again unsure if she should trust these vampires. For all she knew they had been sent by Victoria and made to feed on animals so they could just gain her trust.

"Should we take our leave?" Kate looked back at Tanya then down at the wolf who had stopped twitching but his heart was still beating. "If we do leave what about her?" Kate pointed at Isabella

"She knows our secret." Tanya said without turning back to look at her sister. She remained facing Isabella smiling softly.

'Oh no..' Bella thought. The panic was starting to come back and the fear of dying clouded her mind as she lowered her gaze waiting for it. Like she has been since Victoria had started trying to get to her.

"I can smell the fear rolling off of her." Irina said cocking her eyebrow up looking at Bella from her feet taking in the curves that could barely be seen in the clothing the girl wore.

Tanya's eyes were also scanning the brunette girl infront of her. She moved forward placing her index finger under Bella's chin lifting her head up and there eyes connected. Golden eyes meet chocolate brown. Tanya raised her right hand to move the girl's hair out of the way of her face. "You are very beautiful Isabella." Tanya purred sending shivers down Bella's spine.

Jacob finally started to move getting up on all fours slowly before growling at the vampire standing closet to Bella. "Jake.. It is okay.." Bella stuttered out looking past Tanya at him. "They have golden eyes. They don't drink human blood."

"You are currently on Cullen land." Tanya finally said turning around to face the larger russet brown wolf. Her eyes narrowed at him before speaking again, "Carlisle mentioned something of a treaty and you attacked us first. So is this treaty invalid now?"

"I hear." Kate started before her nose crinkled again in disgust "And smell more of him approaching." Bella started to tremble once again but Irina along with Kate were by her side in a second with Tanya standing infront of the human girl waiting for the wolves.

Sure enough just inside the tree line stood a dark silvered wolf that is Paul Lahote. In the middle is a big black wolf that was obviously Sam Uley. To the right of Sam is a gray wolf with dark spots which is Embry Call.

"One of you will have to phase to speak with us." Tanya said in a voice that left no room to deny her demand. That is right not a request but a demand. Bella was confused as she glanced at the two Denali sisters to her left and right. She didn't understand why they were protecting her from the wolves.

Sam backed away into the forest. A few seconds later he stepped out of the tree in human form with a pair of tan knee length shorts. His dark brown eyes locked onto Tanya. "What are you doing here leech?" Sam growled out not taking his eyes off of the smallest one. Paul and Embry stayed close to Sam just incase. However, Jacob had not moved and was in between the other wolves and the Denalis.

"Watch your tongue boy." Irina said without growling or even using a harsh tone. Irina smirked as Sam began to tremble. "We didn't come here to fight. Your dog attacked us."

Jacob growled but stopped a few seconds later. His body was tensed and Bella was suspecting that he was trying to form a plan to get these three away from her, but for some reason Bella felt safe with these strange vampires.

"I suspect you know that since our eyes are not red. We do not drink human blood. So run along before I get thirsty. I haven't had wolf in a few months." Kate grinned at the wolves her eyes alight with mischief. A collective growl was the response. Paul and Embry moved closer before Sam held up his right hand stopping them.

"What do you want with Bella?" Sam decided to stop beating around the bush and get to the point. "Haven't the Cullens done enough to her?"

Bella flinched and looked down at the ground finding her feet very interesting as a whimper escaped her. Until a soothing hand ran along her lower back and for some reason she started to calm down.

"We are actually here to talk with Miss Swan." Tanya stated her hands clenching at the sound of Bella's whimpers. "We mean her no harm at all. Once we have spoken to her. We will leave."

Irina stared at the back of Tanya's head like she had suddenly grown a second one. Kate raised a eyebrow at Tanya, but didn't comment.

"Why should we believe that?" Sam demanded taking a challenging step forward causing Kate and Irina to growl and hiss at him.

"Maybe you'd like to have a taste of my shock therapy." Kate grinned at her joke while looking at Jacob. Mischief once again returning to the golden eyes of the vampire.

"I wondered when you'd make a crappy shock joke." Irina looked at her sister with a mock glare.

"10 minutes." Sam finally said after a long pause. "Bella will you call?" He knew the yellow-eyed vampires wouldn't hurt because they could have already.

"Sure Sam." Bella bobbed her head up and down nodding. Reluctantly Jacob followed the others into the woods.

"Are you going to invite us in?" Irina purred into Bella's ear causing the human girl to bite her lip and a blush to enflame her cheeks.

Tanya turned around and smiled like the cheshire cat at the human girl. "Yes are you going too?" The strawberry blonde asked.

"Y-Yeah come on in.." Bella smiled back sheepishly turning around walking to the back door with the Denalis hot on her heels.


	4. Please tell us Isabella

The thoughts rushing through Bella's mind was like a running herd of cattle. She went up the stairs to her room being followed by the Denali sisters who were quiet and barely made any noise as they ascended the stairs.

Once they reached Bella's room, Bella opened her bedroom door moving inside first, she then flopped onto her bed waiting for the vampires. Tanya entered first taking in the room. She glanced at the window before moving over to it. Irina was the second to walk in, she smiled warmly at Bella before sitting down in the computer chair.

Kate walked into the room like she owned it and plopped onto the bed beside Bella causing her to flinch away.

"Isabella, My name is Tanya and these are my sisters. Kate and Irina. We over heard some of the Cullens arguing over you and we understood they left a human with knowledge of our secret." Tanya turned from the window to stare into the warm brown eyes of the human girl.

"Oh." Bella said weakly. Her mind was racing and her heart was beating furiously. "Isabella!" Kate took both of the girl's hands getting her attention, "Deep breaths."

Bella started to take deep and shakey breaths before closing her eyes, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"What did the Cullens do to you?" Irina asked with a hint of worry in her voice as she looked from Bella to Tanya.

"They used me for months. _He_ said I was just a toy to them. For their amusement and nothing more. He used everyone of my fears and broke me. I'm broken." Bella said in a small voice gripping the cover on the bed.

A low rumble vibrated from Kate's chest and her eyes turned black with rage.

"The woman I considered to be my mother left me.. and my best friend left too. They didn't love me. Didn't care." Bella closed her eyes as she continued.

Tanya bit her bottom lip and Irina could see the gears turning inside her head.

"Did the Cullens every tell you the laws of our kind?" Tanya asked thoughtfully watching the girl's reaction to the question.

"No, I mean not really. He always said it was dangerous for me to be around his kind and I wasn't good enough for him." Tears appeared in Bella's eyes and she blinked them away looking at her hands, "Sorry." She muttered.

"Do not apologize. It isn't your fault." Kate took the girl's hands rubbing them soothingly.

"Kate. Why isn't your power working?" Irina asked curiously watching as her sister rubbed the girl's hands seeming to totally forget about her power.

Kate blinked a few times before realizing infact her power was not working. At all. She tried to use it just a little and instantly felt bad for trying to hurt the girl.

"He couldn't read my mind.." Bella whispered quietly knowing very well the vampires would hear her anyway.

"Odd." Tanya said and after that she began to think 'Perhaps she has a gift?' She then made her way over to the bed and sat down gently on it.

"Isabella. One of our laws. If a human knows we are real then that human has two choices. Death or Vampirism." Irina said slowly and cautiously. In truth Irina did not want this girl to chose death. She didn't know why, but she just really hoped the girl would chose vampirism.

"I wanted to be a vampire." Bella admitted looking at Irina before back down at her feet, "Then they left me here. Victoria is hunting me and they just leave. Why? So I can die I guess."

Bella jumped at hearing the three growls coming from the Denali sisters. "Do not worry Isabella. She will not harm you." Tanya spoke softly running a hand through the girl's hair.

"I can't hurt my dad.. I mean. I want to be a vampire.. but I'd have to fake my death or something." Bella explained meeting the understanding gaze that belonged to Tanya.

"I'm sure we can think of something. Do you mind if we stay here?" Tanya asked wondering if she over stepped her bounds. Right now Tanya was wondering how they got themselves into this? They were suppose to come and either kill Isabella or turn her.

"You can stay.. Just don't wonder around the house. My father will see you." Bella said a hint of a blush on her face as she shifted on the bed.

"Keeping us locked in your room?" Kate grinned and leaned forward into Bella's personal space. "Will you tie us up to make sure we stay?" Kate's golden eyes brightened as Bella looked utterly terrified.

"Katerina." Irina scolded her sister with her arms folded over her chest before looking down at her feet noticing they were bare.

"Kate." Kate corrected following her sister's gaze she started to laugh loudly, "Oh my Irina! Lost your shoes?" She teased.

"Ruined them is the word I'd use." Irina huffed before giving a small smile to Kate.

Bella brought her knees to her chest looking at them each before asking the question that had been on her mind since she saw them. "So you know the Cullens?"

Immediately the Denali sisters looked at her but it was Tanya who answered, "Yes, We call them our cousins. There actions for what they did to you wont go unpunished. They are lucky we found out and not the Volturi." At the mere mention of the Volturi, Irina and Kate both looked depressed.

"You haven't come to fuck with my emotions? Abandoning me in the woods as I scream and shout?" Bella said her anger roaring to life and she began to wonder if she had a bi-polar disorder.

Tanya looked at her sisters before placing a ice cold calming hand on the human girl's shoulder before asking gently, "Will you tell us all that happened while the Cullens were here?"

Bella bit her lip thinking it over in her head. Kate was sure she could hear the gears turning and Irina swore she could see them.

"Please Isabella?" Irina asked from her spot in the room looking at Bella. Irina herself was wondering even if she wanted to know. She was sure once she heard the story from this poor girl. That she'd want to rip Edward Cullen's head off of his shoulders and use it like a soccer ball.

Bella finally nodded and took in a deep breath before starting her story, "It all started when I walked into Bio.."

**Reviews and comments always help. **


	5. We wont hurt you

**I'm glad you liked the last chapter. On to the next one!**

"He left me in the woods and being the idiot I am. I tried to run after him only to end up curled into a ball. Crying and pleading for Alice and Esme not to leave me, but they already had." Bella finally ended her story. Her voice had broke on the last sentence. She had not watched the sisters the entire time she spoke. No she was looking at the wall or the nightstand.

Bella decided to take a chance and peaked at the sisters. To say the Denalis looked pissed, would be kind of a understatement.

'He played off of every demon. Every fear this girl had. That son of a bitch. This is not just his fault. How could Alice and Esme leave? I suppose we will just have to find out.' Tanya stopped her inner monologue when she felt the chocolate brown eyes on her. The strawberry blonde met the human's gaze.

'Yep. Yep. Yep! Edward's head will become a soccer ball.' Irina smiled at the thought, but her gaze snapped to Kate hearing the growl vibrating through her sister.

"That bastard." Kate spat, clenching her hands together into tight fist.

Bella's eyes widened in surprise at Kate's words. "I thought you would be taking there sides." Bella explained after Tanya gave her a curious look.

"No." Tanya deadpanned shaking her head, "Not only did they break the law, they broke your spirit and heart."

Bella sat up against the headboard bringing her knees to her chest, "Well thanks, I guess." She said looking at Tanya.

"You're welcome, Isabella." Tanya purred her first name. The effect it had caused Bella to blush and a heat building in between her legs.

"I do believe you have a dog to call." Irina finally said trying not to let her inner beast take control when she smelt the arousal coming off the human girl.

"R-right. You guys aren't going anywhere are you?" She gave each of the sisters a look that held both hope and fear.

"I'll never leave you Isabella." Kate took one of Bella's hands, giving it a light peck which once again caused Bella's face to become a tomato.

Bella took in a deep breath before nodding. She got out of bed once Kate let go of her hand, she moved to the door smiling at Irina as she passed.

"We will be waiting for you up here Isabella." Irina returned the smile before sitting on the bed with her sisters.

With that Bella left her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"So when do we turn her?" Kate asked the question on both of Tanya's and Irina's minds.

"Soon. We have to take in account her father, give him closure and such." Tanya explained to the middle sister. Kate scowled folding her arms over her chest.

"I think she will make a beautiful vampire." Tanya nodded in agreement with Irina's statement.

"However, until she is turned I can already tell she will be fun to tease." Kate snickered remembering how she has already made Isabella bright red in the face.

"Was I the only one that smelt it when Tanya purred to her?" Irina cocked her head to the side giving her sisters a pointed look.

"No." Tanya smiled slyly at Irina. Irina looked at Kate who had a big grin on her face.

"He better not have taken her." Kate growled as the idea popped into her mind. The golden eyes turning onyx-black.

"Were you even paying attention?" Irina scoffed shaking her head, "She said he looked in pain every time they even hugged."

Tanya gently patted Kate's shoulder before speaking, "He will pay."

Tanya glanced at her sisters as the two nodded happily. Thoughts and plans already running through their minds.

"We shouldn't make any plans without Isabella present." Irina said and Kate nodded in agreement, "Also, what if she still loves him?"

Kate hissed at the very mention of that idea, "Did you not hear how she spoke of him? How she spoke of them? That ship sailed." Irina held her hands up in defeat.

Tanya chuckled before saying, "I agree with Kate. Plus once she became a vampire anyway she would have learned he wasn't her mate."

"Can four vampires all mate together?" Kate asked hesitantly. She knew that she felt the pull the moment she saw Isabella.

"Maybe she is a gift from Sasha.." Tanya's voice was quiet and trailed off. Kate and Irina quickly pulled her into a group hug.

"We will have to take this slow." Irina murmered knowing the other two could hear her clearly.

Kate nodded running her left hand down Tanya's back, "As slow as she wants. I suspect once she is turned she too will feel the pull."

They heard Bella's foot steps as she ascended the stairs. Tanya was surprised, that they didn't even hear her conversation with the wolves.

Bella opened the door stepping into the room. She froze as three sets of golden eyes locked onto her. She felt shy and had a funny feeling in her stomach. She thought she had butterflys when Edward looked at her, but now? It felt like eagles were soaring inside of her.

"Are the dogs coming back?" Kate asked innocently looking at Bella through her eye lashes.

"N-N-N-No." Bella finally managed to stutter out. She then mentally cursed herself fighting the blush that wanted to take over her face.

"We have been trying to plan on how we will turn you. You mentioned your father?" Tanya asked even though she already knew the answer.

"I feel kind of selfish." Bella said after Tanya mentioned her father.

"Why is that Isabella?" Tanya asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"I know me vanishing and becoming a vampire will hurt him a lot. I suspect he will get through it, but I know it will hurt him for a long time." Bella explained not meeting the gazes of the Denali sisters.

"What about your mother?" Irina asked after a short pause.

Bella scoffed, "Mother? I wouldn't call her that. Renee is a poor excuse for a mother. I had to basically raise myself and take care of her." She felt the famaliar sting in her eyes. Knowing the tears had come.

"That is why I loved Esme so much.. Then she left.." Bella's voice grew softer and fainter. However, the sisters heard her clear as day.

"Come here little one." Irina opened her arms getting a shocked look from Bella. 'Fuck it.' Bella thought and immediately closed the door and made her way over to Irina.

Tanya and Kate looked amused and surprised as Bella entered the embrace offered by Irina.

"They wont hurt you again Isabella." Irina held the girl close murmering into her hair.

For some reason Bella felt safe. She felt something she hasn't felt in months. Two more sets of arms wrapped around her.

Bella knew it was the others. How to put into words what she was feeling? Safe, content, loved, and happy. She never wanted it to end.


	6. Victoria Surprise!

**Comments and Reviews always make me grin. :D Also sorry for the various spacing types. I also wish Wordpad had a word count. Also this is random but a pairing I hate in twilight is. Edward and Alice. I hate Edward period.**

Bella didn't know how long she sat there in the embrace of three not one, but three vampires. She felt Irina tense slightly and shortly the others did as well. "What is it?" Bella whispered quickly the happy emotions vanished and were replaced by ones of worry, fear, and confusion.

"Vampire." Tanya hissed gently getting out of the embrace walking over to the window to look out it. She saw a flash of red and heard the foot steps rushing into the forest.

"Is it one of them?" Kate didn't need to explain who she was referring too. She looked angry and would probably shock who ever ruined the moment. "No. It wasn't a Cullen. Unless one of them has red hair." Tanya explained turning back to see the horrified look on Bella's face.

"V-Victoria." She choked out tensing but Irina held her closer and tighter. The worry diminished a little but was still there.

"The vampire who has been hunting you?" Irina whispered to Bella. Bella nodded and locked eyes with Irina. Irina stared into the brown eyes and saw all she needed too. Fear and worry. Irina wondered if this worry was for herself or for them.

"She will not harm you. I will rip her fucking head off before she even lays a hand on you." Kate snarled immediately standing up looking at Tanya wondering if they were going off to hunt the bitch. "Calm Kate." Tanya spoke softly but frowned as Kate only growled in response, "She has already left."

"She hasn't ever gotten this close before." Bella muttered wondering why in the hell Jake and the pack let her get by them. 'I knew those stupid wolves couldn't kill a vampire. Only reason they got Laurent was luck.' She shook her head shaking the thoughts from.

"Not only did the Cullens leave her." Irina looked at Bella as she spoke to her sisters, "They left knowing they had killed a vampire's mate. Knowing that said vampire would come after the weakest link instead of attacking a coven full of vampires." Irina ran a hand through the girl's dark brown hair.

"Here I thought they were smart." Kate snorted but inside she wanted nothing more then to rip the Cullens a new one.

"Idiots. Careless idiots. I cannot wait to get my hands on Edward." Tanya growled the name 'Edward' as she moved back over to Bella taking the girl's right hand. "When will your father be back Isabella?"

"Sometime before dark." Bella sighed trying her hardest not to look into the worried gaze of Tanya Denali. "He went fishing with his friends from the rez." She finished bitterly.

"Why aren't you hanging out with your friends?" Irina asked before looking like she instantly regretted asking the question aloud.

Bella gave her a small smile before speaking, "When you hang out with the Cullens for as long as I did. Everyone else kind of stops talking to you. Basically only friend I have is Jacob and thanks to the stupid pack." She took in a deep breath before continuing, "We don't hang out much anymore."

'I am going to kick Edward's head from Denali all the way to Russia..' Irina mused in her thoughts before smiling at Bella.

"Irina would you mind staying with Isabella? I wish to see if Victoria is still in the area. Kate and I will check." Tanya finished glancing at her all to eager sister.

"Alone time with Bella? How can I say no." Irina grinned as Bella blushed.

"Do not worry Isabella. We will return shortly." Tanya unlocked the window, then raising it and slipping out. Kate quickly followed her sister and coven leader closing the window behind her.

"So." Bella began scooting away from Irina before smiling, "Know any good jokes?" Irina tilted her head back and laughed.

_**Tanya and Kate**_

Tanya and Kate took off into the woods running beside one another. Easily avoiding trees and other obstacles in the way. The scent was still fresh and the sisters were on the vampire's trail. Kate ran a little faster, pushing ahead of Tanya, bursting into a opening out the forest. Into a clearing her eyes automatically resting on the red headed vampire in the center. Not even a second later Tanya was by her sisters side.

"Who are you?" Victoria asked eyeing them cautiously looking for any sign the two would attack before hearing her out.

"You must be Victoria." Kate sneered the red headed vampire's name. Victoria nodded before returning her gaze to the two blonde vampires.

"Why are you after Isabella?" Tanya asked sternly but not unkindly. No. Tanya wasn't unkind. Yet.

"Her mate and his family killed my mate. Surely you understand. A mate for a mate." Victoria glared and her arms remained down by her sides.

"He wasn't her mate. He was using her." Tanya explained watching the reaction on Victoria's face turn from anger to shock to confusion. In that order.

"Why should I believe you?" Victoria asked honestly. No hint of anger in her voice just honest confusion.

"Can a mate willingly leave their mate behind?" Kate responded before Tanya could watching Victoria, who had a thousand yard stare as she mulled this information over in her head.

Victoria stared at the two golden eyed vampires with her own crimson eyes for what felt like a eternity. Finally Victoria shook her head.

"If you don't mind me asking. Where were you when your mate attacked Isabella?" Tanya asked with her own curiousity peaking through.

"Yes. Why weren't you there fighting with him?" Kate watched Victoria as she asked her question. Victoria looked frozen as she thought about how to respond to there questions.

"I knew it was a bad idea, but he went on anyway. I have a gift. I guess you could call it that. Like the Cullens have a mind reader and someone who can see the future. You could call it enhanced self-preservation." Victoria shrugged her shoulders before continuing on with her explanation, "It has helped me avoid the wolves. It's like a feeling and my body moves on its own when it happens. I got the famaliar feeling in my stomach before James ran off to Arizona."

"Hear me out before you go off into a blind rage." Tanya said with a hint of pleading in her voice as she held up her hands. Victoria nodded. "Do you think maybe he wasn't your true mate? That he only wanted you around because of your gift?"

Victoria froze once again as she contemplated the strawberry blonde vampire's words.

Kate looked at her sister sheepishly. Wondering what her older sibiling and coven leader was getting at.

Victoria's mind was racing as she thought about all the time she and James had spent together. How he always wanted to play his games instead of time with her. Nintey-nine percent of the time where he said he would take her to get new clothes. It was usually him lying to her.

"I also have another reason why I tried to make James see reason and not go to Arizona." Victoria said in such a low voice no human would have been able to hear.

"Oh?" Tanya's curiousity spiking once again. Wanting as much information as possible, "Why is that?"

Victoria took in a deep breath even though she didn't need to breathe. "Have you asked, What was her name? Isabella?" She waited and Kate nodded before continuing, "About when she met me? While they were playing baseball during a thunderstorm?" Tanya and Kate both nodded. Victoria closed her eyes gathering herself. After a few silent seconds she spoke again.

"She was there." Victoria finally said watching as the two golden eyed vampires looked even more curious now.

"Who is she?" Tanya said before taking a non-threatening step forward.

Victoria looked unsure if she wanted to answer the question before sighing. Instead of answering the question she said something mostly to herself, "I had to protect her from him. Had to try. I've been blinded for what I thought was love instead I was used."

"Who is she? Why did you have to protect her?" Kate asked growing annoyed. Victoria's head turned to fully look at her.

"Her name was Mary. James tracked her scent to a Aslyum in Mississippi a vampire was working as a doctor there. I had managed to convince James, that the doctor bit Mary. Causing James to fly into a rage and he went off after the fleeing vampire. Instead it was I who made my way to her cell. Seeing her look so sad and helpless broke something in me. I miss her to this day. So I bit her but I had to flee. To lead James away from her. I regret it every day." Victoria finished telling them

'Mary.. Mary.. Mary.' Tanya was thinking and she tried to figure out why this was relevant at all.

"I felt attached but I knew I had to leave her. I had to get James away so I did." Victoria finished her memory before

'Mary.. Mary..' Tanya's eyes widened. Alice! Alice's first name was Mary! Tanya's mouth opened and closed. "Alice." She finally said.

Kate tilted her head to the side before asking Tanya, "What does Alice have to do with this?"

"Here I thought we have perfect memories. Don't you remember Alice telling us her full name and that she was in a aslyum?" Tanya glanced over at Kate before looking at Victoria once more.

_-Flashback-_

_"I woke up alone after the change with nothing but my name. No memories. I suspect a vampire was working at the asylum and felt pity for me. Then changed me. I don't know what happened to that vampire." Alice finished telling Kate on the day she woke up after the transformation._

_Kate looked at her thoughtfully, "At least you had your visions. If you had nobody else. You at least had them."_

_Alice smiled and nodded._

_-_End Flashback-

"In the back of my mind I always kind of suspected James was using me." Victoria said bringing Kate back to the present, "I just needed someone to tell me to my face."

"Where will you go now?" Tanya asked getting that look in her eye. The very same look she gotten when Carmen and Eleazar joined them. Kate eyed her sister knowing what she was doing.

"I guess I'll just go off on my own." Victoria said with a shrug, "Why do you care?"

"Two things. One since James is dead and you are alone I extend a offer to join my coven." Kate stared at Tanya like she had grown five extra heads, even though she knew it was coming, "And you could see Mary. You know she is alive and safe."

Victoria bit her lip thinking over this before shaking her head, "I'm sure you wouldn't allow a human feeder to join you. Plus Mary hates me now."

"For now at least come back with us and apologize to Isabella. We will talk this over. I may just surprise you. Plus I'm sure Alice would like to meet her sire." Tanya said watching the expression on Victoria's face change a little. From hardened to a much softer one.

"Victoria." Kate started and the crimson eyes locked with her golden ones, "What is the real reason you changed Alice. I'm sure it may have saddened you seeing her look broken and helpess, but Is there another."

Victoria cursed herself mentally. The blonde had figured it out. Who said blondes were stupid again? Victoria sighed loudly and dramatically before nodding. "Yes there was another reason. I didn't feel the pull to James that I did with her."

Tanya blinked and looked at Kate who had a expression of shock. "You mean?" Tanya began before she was cut off by Victoria.

"Yes." was all Victoria whispered.

**First off. This wont be where Jasper is manipulating Alice's emotions to like him. Jasper is not evil. I just wanted to get that out there. I've seen a fanfiction about Bella and Alice. Where Jasper was just manipulating Alice's emotions. I don't think Jasper would do that at all. So just putting that out there.**


	7. Oh

**Comments and Reviews make me smile. :D Some of you may wonder. "How could Victoria leave if Alice was her mate." This might not be the greatest explanation ever but its along the lines of. "Alice was a gifted vampire now and could take care of herself." Unlike Bella when Edward left her. Also Bella is not correcting them about calling her Isabella because she doesn't mind it when they do it.**

_**Tanya and Kate**_

'What would the kids today be saying? I believe something along the lines of.. Holy shit Holy shit HOLY SHIT!' Tanya thought a amused smile on her face before a serious expression replaced it.

"I can only imagine what it is like to have a mate and not be with them this entire time." Kate said frowning trying to imagine the pain Victoria had been in all this time.

"I kept reminding myself that I was keeping James away from her. Sure he may have lost intrest but it didn't mean he stopped wanting to kill her." Victoria seethed. She had been found out. She had been waiting for the Cullens to come back so she could confront Mary.

"How did you hide it from Edward? He can read minds." Kate questioned a small hint of doubt about Victoria's story creeping into her mind.

Victoria grinned and replied with, "I just kept thinking on how good Isabella smelled."

"Come back with us. No offence but you look like a homeless person." Tanya looked at Victoria's outfit before shrugging.

"Easier to lure in prey up in Seattle and in Portland." Victoria smirked at Tanya before nodding, "You realize the girl will be scared out of her mind."

"Let us cross that bridge when we get to it. After you." Tanya waited for Victoria knowing the inner conflict the vampire was having. Trust us and you might get to see your true mate, or trust us and you might die.

After a few seconds of silence, Victoria nodded once and took off in the direction of Bella's house being followed by Tanya and Kate.

_**Bella's Bedroom**_

"I hope your sisters are okay." Bella was sitting up against the headboard once again with Irina sitting at the foot of the bed.

Irina just smiled at the girl but her head whipped to the window. 'Three vampires? Oh no.. Tanya and Irina..' Irina immediately started to think the worse. Until she new the scent of two of the vampires.

Her sisters were okay and had brought back someone with them. 'Wait, that scent was the one outside the window. The one that ran off and the one they chased after. Victoria?' Irina stood up and waited for her sisters to re-enter the room.

Shortly there after, Tanya and Kate slipped into the room through the window. "Isabella." Tanya called gently and Bella immediately looked at them a small smile on her lips.

"Isabella, We have brought someone here who wishes to apologize and explain herself." Tanya explained noticing the reaction Bella had. Bella's face became one of shock and she knew who they meant. Victoria. The word repeated over and over in Bella's mind, but she trusted them so she simply nodded.

Victoria slowly climbed in through the window looking at Bella who was frozen. The fear radiating off of her was thick in the air. Irina quickly moved to Bella's side and held her hand which calmed her instantly.

"I am sorry for hunting you all this time. In fact I was just waiting for the Cullens to come back so I could talk with one of them about.." Her voiced trailed off before finishing her sentence, "What happened with James. He wasn't my true mate. He lied and used me because of my gift."

"I know what it is like to be used.." Bella muttered before smiling at Victoria, "So if James wasn't your true mate, which of the Cullens was it? .. Oh god.. Edward?!" Bella shouted.

Victoria just laughed and waved her hand at Bella, shaking her head, "No!" Victoria continued to laugh.

Bella relaxed into Irina's embrace. Kate was now on the other side of Bella, running her hand up and down Bella's leg. Victoria shook her head once more before replying, "Her name is Mary, but she goes by Alice now."

Bella blinked once. Twice. Three times. The gears were turning in her head before she spoke, "Oh.." was all she said.

"Are you okay Isabella?" Tanya asked concern clear in her voice as she made her way to the girl. Tanya got onto the bed at the foot of it and crawled her way up to Isabella with a predatory smile on her face.

Bella's face turned red as Victoria's hair before nodding then she looked at Victoria, "Are you staying too?"

Victoria glanced at the Denalis before replying, "I have been offered a place in their coven, but I don't know about the whole "vegetarian" lifestyle."

Hearing the honesty in her voice Bella just nodded before returning her gaze to Tanya who was currently running a hand up and down Bella's thigh.

All of a sudden the phone rang downstairs and the Denalis gave a annoyed growl smelling the arousal coming off Bella.

Bella laughed a real laugh. One with happiness and not a hollowed forced one.

Relucantly, Bella got out of the Denalis hands grinning back at them. She stuck her tongue out before leaving her room to answer the phone.

Irina turned her gaze to Victoria. She was glaring at the red headed vampire, "I suppose Tanya has given you a chance?" Victoria simply nodded ignoring the harsh gaze inflicted on her by the tallest blonde.

"Irina." Tanya chides teasingly, smirking when Irina looked at her. Kate rolled her eyes before listening in on the conversation Bella was having downstairs.

"She took that better then I thought she would." Victoria muttered before looking at the bedroom door.

"Isabella and the Cullens had something of a falling out." Kate said with a frown on her face. Victoria nodded knewing something had to be wrong since the Cullens just left her.

_**Downstairs**_

"Hello." Bella said into the phone standing in the kitchen looking around for something to cook Charlie.

"Bella." Billy's voice came across the phone hoarse and worried. Bella immediately grew worried and closed her eyes before replying.

"Billy. Is something wrong?" Bella waited for the old native american to respond.

"Bella. Bella I am so sorry." It sounded as if Billy was crying or at the very least had been crying before he called.

"So-Sorry for what Billy?" Bella's grip on the phone tightened and she felt a pressure on her chest.

"Leah." Billy took a deep breath before continuing on, "Leah phased infront of Harry and Charlie."

"Is Charlie okay?" Bella asked quickly the bone chilling fear starting to creep in. She closed her eyes and waited for Billy's answer.

"Charlie had a heart attack.. Bella. He's dead." Billy finally choked out but the voice was so distant, Bella barely heard it.

"Bella?" Billy asked quickly not hearing any sound on the other end of the phone.

Bella fell to the floor dropping the phone in the process, she curled up on the floor and began screaming. She screamed loudly that the stunned vampires upstairs didn't know what to do.

Finally she blacked out hearing Kate's voice telling her it was going to be okay.

**Shorter then last chapter. I know but the fun doesn't truely begin till vampire Bella now does it? :D**


	8. And they ran

**Comments and Reviews make me smile :D**

The four vampires were waiting in Bella's room to return. Hearing the voice on the telephone tell them that Charlie, Isabella's father, had died.

Kate was the first to react heading to the door before the next thing she heard froze her. Not only froze her but frightened her more then anything in all her years.

A scream. A scream that was so heart wrenching and loud. It probably woke the dead. Kate threw open the door and flashed down the steps to see Bella curled up on the floor screaming. "It's going to be okay Isabella! It's going to be.." Kate's voice trailed off as Bella stopped screaming and went limp.

Tanya picked up the phone still hearing a man's voice on the other end. She placed the phone to her ear and her eyes were narrowed. "Hello. Who is this?"

"Who am I? I should be asking who are you? Are you the blood sucker Sam told me about?" Billy's tone had taken on a harshness, "Where is Bella?"

"Currently? In my sisters arms. She has passed out. You dogs killed her father." Tanya hissed into the phone before slamming it shut with such force it broke the phone.

"Oops." Tanya frowned at the broken phone and phone reciever.

Kate was walking back up the steps carrying a limp Bella in her arms. Irina was following right behind them with a worried look on her face.

Victoria stood in the kitchen with Tanya looking very much out of place and uncomfortable. "You do realize that the wolves will be sent over to check on her." Victoria said after a brief second of silence.

"Let them come." Tanya sneers leaning on the fridge knowing Victoria is right.

"They cannot fight us in wolf form. The neighbors might see." Victoria sits down at the kitchen table.

Kate and Irina descended the stairs a couple of minutes later. "Bella is sleeping peacefully, for now." Irina informed Tanya. Tanya took note of the sad expression on her sisters face.

"She has a set of lungs eh?" Kate tried to joke but even she was frowning. She heard that the girl's father had passed away. Thanks to those damn dogs.

"I hate to spring this on her so quickly, but maybe she will want to leave this town behind." Tanya said meeting Irina and Kate's eyes both vampires nodded.

"I can't imagine they will be happy to see me here." Victoria said twirling one of her red curls around her index finger. A smirk on her face.

Tanya only shrugged and continued to stay leaned against the fridge waiting for the wolves to come and grace them with their presence.

Five minutes passed and the four vampires had moved to the living room waiting in there instead. None of them sat in the chair that had Charlie's scent on it out of respect. "They must be traveling by car." Irina suggested as Tanya looked like she was growing impatient. Kate put her arm around Tanya's shoulder. The strawberry blonde leaned into her sister with her eyes closed. On Tanya's mind was one thing, the pain that her mate was going through.

Tanya longed just to rush upstairs and hold the sleeping girl tightly. Whispering words of love and comfort to her.

However, being the leader of her coven she would have to talk with the alpha of this pack. Victoria was standing in the corner of the room like a statue. Unmoving and not blinking. Irina was listening to the steady breathing of Isabella, which was the only thing keeping her calm right now.

'Don't rip off this Leah person's head.' Irina chanted in her head like a mantra.

The sound of a dirt bike turning the corner and heading down the street caught the attention of Tanya, but so did the scent of dogs coming from the backyard.

'Ah, trying to trap us?' Tanya thought her face twisting into a angry expression. "Irina. Take Kate and go out the back door and keep the dogs under control. Victoria stay here." Irina and Kate stood up together walking down the hallway to the back door. Victoria stayed in her spot in the corner.

Tanya walked to the front door just in time to open it before the male even knocked. "Hello, my name is Tanya." She gave a friendly smile to the stunned male, "What is your name?"

"Get out of my way leech." Jacob growled, "Where is Bella?"

"She is resting. Where is this Leah?" Tanya's friendly smile vanished instantly. She was now scowling at the tall male.

"It isn't her fault." Jacob said trying to defend Leah, in truth he was pissed off at what happened too.

"I do love how you have tried to corner us in the house." Tanya smirked at the stunned male's expression, "Don't you trust us?"

"You're joking right?" Jacob replied folding his arms over his chest taking a step forward but was cut off by Tanya, "Look I just need to explain what happened to Bella."

"A kind man on the phone already did. Now why don't you get your motorbike. Call your dogs and leave." Tanya's golden eyes were getting darker as the rage began to build up inside of her. The urge to kill the ones who hurt her mate.

"I'll ask her to call when she wakes up." Tanya said after a few silent seconds of the male just standing there in the doorway.

"Fine." He finally grounded out turning on his heel walking back out to the dirt bike.

Tanya shut the door at the same time as Kate and Irina came in through the back door. "Those dogs have no manners." Kate laughed at Irina's comment.

"Well Kate did give one of them shock therapy last time around." Tanya turned around grinning at her sisters. Victoria had yet to move from her spot in the corner, but her lips were turned up in a smile.

"What should we do now Tanya?" Victoria finally spoke up and three sets of golden eyes landed on her. Tanya opened her mouth to speak, but Bella started to cry out and scream incoherent sentences.

Irina flashed up the stairs with Kate and Tanya hot on her heels. Victoria followed slower then the others not wanting to freak the girl out incase she had some memory loss.

Irina had gathered Bella up in her arms on the bed Kate and Tanya flashed onto the bed as well. All three of them were murmering soothing words trying to get her either to wake up, or calm down.

Bella thrashed around for a little bit before calming down enough to go back to sleep. "I am going to not only kill Edward Cullen, but those dogs too." Irina growled lowly moving Bella's hair out of her face.

"A wonderful idea." Kate agreed, but a look from Tanya told her they wouldn't be killing the wolves anytime soon.

"Let her rest for now. When wakes up we will ask about turning her and leaving this town." Tanya said before getting off the bed with her sisters. "Are you still coming with us?" She asked the red headed vampire in the bedroom doorway.

Victoria simply nodded putting her hands in the pockets on the brown trench coat she wore.

_**5 and half hours later**_

Bella woke up in a daze. She remembered being told by Billy that her father had died of a heart attack. "Charlie." She whispered the pressure on her chest was back as she let out a quiet sob.

'He wouldn't want you to cry.' The thought did little to calm her as she rolled out of bed looking down at her gray sweatpants and over-sized t-shirt. She numbly went to her bedroom door opening it and leaving the room.

She made her way down the stairs using the rail for support. The more she saw of the house. The more it hurt. She remembered Kate's voice and started checking the house for them. Fear crept into her mind again. 'They left.. Just like the Cullens.' Bella whimpered at the thought.

She turned to leave the living room to check outside when she was met by the sight of four vampires. Tanya, Kate, Irina and Victoria. "I thought you left." Bella admitted weakly and instantly felt bad. Seeing the hurt flash in the golden eyes before it was gone.

"We will never leave you." Tanya said then she added, "I know they probably said that to you as well, but I have a question to ask you."

Bella tensed before relaxing slightly because of the smile Irina sent her. "Ask away." Bella said hoping that she sounded confident.

"I know you are in pain over your father's passing." Tanya started seeing the sadness on the girl's face made her dead heart break, "Would you like me to turn you? You could come stay with my coven in Alaska."

Bella smirked at Tanya who looked surprised to see the smirk, "Not like I have a choice." Her smirk turned into a soft smile before nodding, "Sure. What is the plan? The wolves wont like this at all."

"If the Cullens haven't told you I will. The change takes three days and it hurts. You feel as if you are on fire. During that time one of us will be carrying you to Alaska." Kate watched the expression on Bella's face. Noting that she didn't look shocked.

"Which one is going to bite me?" Bella asked quietly looking at the golden eyed vampires ignoring Victoria who was watching with intrest.

"Who would you like too?" Kate asked hoping it would be her.

"Why not all three of you?" Bella said and once again felt the eagles soaring in her stomach at the side of the three bright smiles on the Denali's faces.

Bella didn't shy away or move when the three vampires approached. Irina took her left hand and Kate the right. Tanya moved in the middle to bite her on the neck. At once the three sisters bit down. Irina on the left wrist. Kate bit down on the right one. Last but not least Tanya bit down on the girl's neck.

The sisters were shocked to say the least when Bella didn't cry out in pain.

"I'll carry her." Irina offered and Tanya nodded. Irina scooped Bella up bridal style and she noticed Bella was twitching a little from the venom working its way into her blood stream.

"Ready to go?" Victoria asked but Kate passed her and went up to Bella's room.

"I'm going to get a few things for her to keep. I hope she has a backpack up here." Kate replied as she felt the questioning look on her from Victoria and Tanya.

A few minutes later Kate came downstairs with one backpack on her, well, back and the other in her arms.

"Ready?" Tanya asked and Kate nodded the four vampires and the changing human (being carried by Irina) left the house.

'We will have to keep the Cullens away for awhile.' Tanya thought as they ran through the woods.

They ran and they ran. Faster and further north leaving the town of Forks behind.


	9. Like rabbits in heat

**Comments and Reviews make me smile. :D**

Bella was in pain but she wouldn't scream. No she would not scream. It didn't hurt as bad as the others described it. 'Maybe because I welcome the change?' She thought. She was aware that she was moving fast and that Irina was holding her.

Her heart was beating fast. Faster then it should, but that was part of the change. It would beat and beat until it stopped. Bella was sure she could hear Irina talking to her, but she wasn't positive.

To say it was a surprise too Carmen and Eleazar when they showed up at home. Would be kind of a understatement. Irina carried Bella to a guest bedroom and laid her on it.

"Come Irina." Carmen was standing at the door watching the tallest sister, "It wont be much longer now, only another a day or so."

Irina turned and smiled at Carmen before nodding following her out of the room closing the door gently behind her.

"Welcome to Denali. My name is Eleazar." Elezar held his hand out to Victoria who took it and shook it smiling warmly at the male.

"Tell me Eleazar, how does it feel being the only male in the house?" Victoria asked raising her eyebrow at him with a cheshire cat like grin on her face. If Eleazar could blush, he would be blushing.

"How about we sit down in the living room?" Carmen suggested on her way to the living room, "You can tell us all about what happened in Forks."

Tanya, Kate, and Irina sat on the couch and Victoria took a empty chair. Carmen and Eleazar sat down on the loveseat and waited for Tanya to begin.

_**2 days later**_

Eleazar and Carmen took Victoria off to try hunting animals for the first time. The Denali sisters were standing outside the room Bella was in hearing her heart give its last _thump_. Silence. Tanya slowly opened the door to see Bella sitting up on the bed.

Bella's crimson eyes immediately went to the Denali sisters as they slowly filed into the room. "Isabella?" Tanya asked, smiling as the newborn raised a eyebrow suggestively at her, "How are you feeling?"

"Overwhelmed?" Bella's voice sounded like wind chimes and blinked at the sound of it, she smiled at Tanya before taking in a breath. The scent of the three sister's made, Bella's inner beast roar. _Mates! Mates!_

Bella blurred off the bed to where she was now standing infront of Tanya. Tanya looked at her sisters before smirking at the newborn, "Something wrong Isabella?" She purred causing Bella to shiver.

"We are all alone." Kate chimed in taking a step forward to Bella smiling at her. Irina rolled her eyes before grinning at Isabella.

Bella growled at Kate in a non-threatening way. Then she looked over at Irina who was grinning at her. Suddenly Bella felt a hand on her cheek causing her to look back at Tanya. "Can you play with fire kitten?" Tanya looked down at the 5'4" tall newborn vampire.

"I think she can." Irina smacked Bella's ass and it sounded like thunder rumbling. Bella's eyes widened for a second before she was pushed up against the wall on the other side of the room by Tanya. "You smell divine darling." Tanya crashed her lips with Bella's who responded quickly.

Shy and timid Bella went out the window in that kiss. Never to return again. Bella snaked her arms around Tanya's waist bringing her as close as possible. A pleasant growl came from Tanya, as she kept the all to willing newborn to the wall.

"Eager isn't she?" Kate looked at her Irina before turning her gaze back to Tanya and Bella, "Well I'm going to strip. I like this outfit." Irina's arms wrapped around Kate's waist bringing her back against Irina's front. "Is that so?" Irina growled into her sister's ear causing Kate to shiver.

Tanya broke away from Bella's lips and latched her mouth onto the girl's neck. Bella closed her eyes and opened her mouth to moan but no sound came out.

Irina's hands were undoing Kate's jeans as her sister watched Tanya and Bella. Kate moaned when she felt Irina's hand slide into her pants and under her panties.

Hearing the moan, Bella's eyes snapped to the sight of Irina with her hand down Kate's pants. Heat pooled in between Bella's thighs and Tanya growled at the scent.

"Naughty girl." Tanya purred placing her hands on Bella's pants giving her a smile before ripping the material right off the girl's body.

Bella gasped at the forwardness before pushing Tanya back onto the bed. Tanya was surprised and her face said so when she sat up to see the newborn vampire walking toward her swaying her hips.

_**Five Minutes later**_

Shredded clothes. That is all that remained of the clothing from the four vampires. Bella was laying on her back as Irina pushed over the girl's thighs, holding them down she buried her face in the girl's womanhood.

Bella bucked her hips but was held firmly down by Irina. She moaned and hissed before Tanya descended onto the girl's breast. The strawberry blonde licked Bella's left nipple while teasing the right one with her hand.

Kate's mouth descended on Bella's swallowing the moans escaping her. Irina lapped at the girl, like a kitten with a saucer of milk, long and slow licks.

As Bella and Kate fought for dominace in their heated kiss, Tanya's right hand ran its way down the girl's stomach toward her center.

Bella was to caught up in the sensations brought upon her by Irina and the kiss with Kate to notice until, "Oh!" Bella gasped into Kate's mouth as Tanya starting rubbing and tapping her swollen clit.

Irina raised herself up smirking at Tanya before thrusting her index and middle finger into the newborn vampire. Bella shoved Kate away from her thanks to her newborn strength and literally screamed as her first orgasm rippled through her.

Tanya was grinning at Kate who was pulling herself out of a dent she made in the wall.

Bella laid there twitching in a haze before quickly getting over it. Irina slid her fingers out of Isabella who suddenly got off the bed and pinned Kate up against the wall.

"Playing real close to fire here kitten." Kate commented in a husky voice, but smashed her head back moaning as she felt Bella's finger teasing her moist pussy.

"Get her on the bed Isabella." Tanya smirked at Irina before continuing, "I do believe it is Kate's turn."

_**Meanwhile outside a couple of yards away from the house.**_

Victoria was standing with Carmen and Eleazar listening to the growls, snarls, hissing, and screams of pleasure. "Oh wow." She commented looking at the other vampires who seemed to have amused expressions on their faces.

"I think I can hunt again. Come along Victoria." Carmen smiled at the red head before taking off back into the forest being followed by Eleazar.

Victoria rushed off after them her laugh being heard in the rushing wind.

_**Back inside.**_

Kate was on her back with Tanya sitting on her face and her hand wrenched in Kate's hair. She hissed as her sister licked her womanhood furiously.

Irina's face was now buried in between Kate's thighs but her ass was hiked into the air with Bella running her tongue along, Irina's slick folds.

Irina pushed her tongue further burying it inside of Kate's pussy and moaned loudly as Bella thrusted her tongue into her.

Kate moaned into Tanya's pussy as Irina tongue-fucked her. She nipped and licked her eldest sister who was riding her face like a cowboy riding a bull.

This continued on all through out the night. The room was utterly destroyed, consisting of cracks in the walls, the bed being smashed and the pillows being ripped.

Fingering, licking, sucking, kissing, biting, and slapping. All night and well into the morning on the next day. Victoria was standing in the same spot she had been last night, but she had left Carmen and Eleazar in the woods because the two of them had gotten frisky.

"For the love of god. It is like they are rabbits in heat." Victoria groaned with her arms folded over her chest as she waited for the shrieks and moaning to finally die down.

In the destroyed bedroom the four vampires were all naked. Not only naked, but cuddled up on the destroyed bed. The room was thick with the smell of sex. "W-wow." Bella said after a brief moment of silence.

"Wow indeed little one." Irina murmered into Bella's neck giving her a playful nip.

"That had to be the best night of my life." Bella moaned lightly at the nipping taking place on her neck, "What was all that anyway?"

"That little one was called mating." Tanya replied to the girl's question. Kate was running her hand through Tanya's strawberry blonde hair.

"I'd love to do it again sometime." Bella said knowing she could imagine the smirk on the three vampires laying around her.

"I like her." Kate said causing Bella to laugh lighty. Kate grinned at Bella who had turned to look at Kate.

"Hey, do you think I could maybe get some new clothes?" Bella asked just a hint of the old shyness still there.

"I'll buy you whatever you want Isabella." Irina kissed the girl's cheek before running her hand along Bella's arm.

Bella smiled in response before a burning suddenly erupted in her throat. Her hands flew to her neck holding it.

"Thirsty?" Tanya asked in a teasing voice recieving a glare that could freeze most people in there tracks from the newborn, "A quick shower then we will take you hunting. Deal?"

"I promise not to get frisky in the shower." Kate said and she nearly laughed at the look Bella gave her look that said she didn't believe Kate at all.

"Victoria is outside but I have a feeling she wont come in until after we have clothes on." Irina said getting off the destroyed bed offering her hand to Bella.

Bella took the tallest blonde's hand and Irina pulled her up. "You guys have a shower big enough for four people?" Bella asked curiously as Tanya opened the door.

"Yep. I can't wait to show you it." Tanya flashed her a flirtatious smile before leaving the room. Kate followed behind Irina and Bella as they all went down the hall to the first floor main bathroom.

'Out with the old and in with the new.' Bella thought with a smile on her face. She may not understand how she was mated with these three goddesses, but it didn't matter.

They loved her and she knew she was falling inlove with them already.

'I hope they don't mind me running up their credit card.' Was the last thing Bella thought before stepping into the bathroom with the Denali sisters and the door shut behind them.


	10. Out with the old

**Comments and Reviews always make me smile. :D**

After a nice long hot shower with no sexual touches what so ever. Kate was actually a little upset about that fact. Bella decided to just put on some normal clothing for now. The fire burning in her throat was starting to flare up again, so she quickly put on some blue jeans and slipped on a red t-shirt.

Nobody asked her when she left the room why the blue shirt that was laid out had been ripped apart. Tanya and Irina are having to stay behind and clean up the mess in the guest bedroom. Bella had offered to help before Tanya brought up her thirst again.

Victoria didn't say anything as Kate was walking with Bella to the edge of the forest, but she only grinned at them. "Like rabbits in heat!" The red head shouted causing Kate and Bella to laugh.

"So, are you ready?" Kate glanced at Bella who was looking into the forest. Bella turned her head to look at Kate, with a smile and a nod Bella blurred off into the forest.

Kate blinked once before taking off after the newborn with a huge grin on her face.

To say Kate was surprised when she found Isabella already feeding on a big elk would be a understatement. Kate watched as the newborn vampire drank from the elk until it had no more blood at all.

Bella pushed the dead elk away before standing up. She spun around to look at Kate who was watching her with darkened eyes. The newborn vampire suspected they weren't dark because she was hungry.

"How about we take down that herd not to far from here." Kate said with a smile as Bella nodded, "This way." Kate blurred off to the north being followed by Bella.

'She is a natural.' Kate thought as the two of them were now chasing a herd of elk. Bella easily caught up to one of the females taking her down swiftly with a snap of the neck. Kate didn't pay attention to Bella as she took down her own elk. A male who wasn't full grown but not a baby either.

"You know. I wasn't sure about hunting animals." Bella spoke up after a few quiet seconds.

"Oh? Why is that?" Kate turned to look at Bella whose shirt had blood on it, she smiled at her.

"I wanted to be different then _them_." She spat the word them like it was a dirty word.

Kate walked over to Bella who was staring down at the snow, "Hey it will be okay." Kate said wrapping her arms around the newborn vampire who willingly accepted the embrace.

"Full?" Kate asked looking down at the shorter female.

Bella nods and smiles up at Kate. "Good. You haven't met Carmen and Eleazar yet." Kate said taking Bella's hand, "Lets go home."

_**Back at the house**_

"Edward couldn't read her mind." Tanya was standing in the living room with Eleazar and Carmen.

"A shield then?" Eleazar asked watching the older vampire, "Tanya I'm sure the hunting is going fine."

Irina was upstairs with her computer waiting on Bella to get home. Knowing by shopping she meant via the internet because she wouldn't have great enough control. To shop in a real mall.

Victoria was looking at a picture of Alice the Denalis had from the last time the Cullens visited. Carmen sat down on the couch beside Victoria who stared intently at Alice. "I'm sure she'll forgive you." Carmen started before a look from Victoria stopped her.

"Her family will try and kill me." Victoria deadpanned before looking at Tanya.

"You are part of my family now. We wont let them hurt you." Tanya assured the red headed vampire. Eleazar nodded at Tanya's words.

"Thank you." Victoria smiled politely at Tanya and Eleazar before looking back at the picture.

"So when can we meet this Isabella?" Carmen smiled at Tanya who brightened at the mention of Bella.

"When Kate brings her back from hunting. In one piece I hope." Tanya smirked at the thought of Kate and Bella getting frisky in the middle of the woods.

"Like rabbits in heat." Victoria said not even having to look at Tanya or be a mind-reader to know what she was thinking. Tanya let out a bell chiming laugh.

"I think they are coming back." Eleazar said causing the other vampires in the room to notice the scent of animal blood and two vampires heading there way.

Kate opened the front door walking into the house tugging Bella behind her. "I got blood on me! let me change my shirt first." Bella laughed as Kate continued to drag her into the house and toward the living room.

"No! They wont mind. Come on Eleazar and Carmen really want to meet you." Kate dodged the playful slap coming from the newborn vampire and she laughed at the pout on Bella's face, "Don't worry hon. I'll teach you how to fight."

"Really?" Bella brightened at the idea of learning how to fight.

Kate nods tugging the newborn into the living room where Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen, and Victoria all were. Eleazar walked up to Bella first offering his hand

"Eleazar Denali. It is nice to meet you." His accent hinted at his spanish heritage and when Bella shook his hand, he couldn't read her. He glanced at Kate with a small smile on his face, "You truely are a shield. A strong one at that."

If Bella could blush she would be blushing at the praise he gave her. Carmen stood up and walked over to Bella smiling warmly sticking out her hand, "Carmen Denali. Welcome to the family."

Bella smiled and shook Carmen's hand too before looking down at her shirt and rushing off before Kate could catch her.

"Off to change her shirt?" Tanya chuckled looking at Kate, "Messy eater?"

"We will work on it. I'm going to teach her how to fight." Kate grinned at Tanya. Eleazar looked thoughtful before asking, "I believe Isabella is a defensive and offensive shield. Perhaps we can work with her on trying to use it in combat?"

"It is all up to Isabella. She can make her own choices." Tanya said looking at Eleazar who nodded.

"I can help teach her how to fight." Victoria offered briefly looking away from her picture of Alice to glance at Kate who nodded.

Meanwhile upstairs. Bella had changed her shirt to a black sweater. She was thinking about when the Cullens may come to visit the Denalis. She wanted to be ready. She wanted to break Edward. Hell she may even want to rain a little hell on Alice and Esme.

Hearing that she might be able to use her shield in a fight made her grin. Hearing Victoria offering to help train her made her grin bigger. 'Finally. No more weak and useless Bella. Nope she died the same day her father did.' Bella thought as she left the room.

Instead of going back downstairs she followed Irina's scent to what she assumed was her bedroom. It had a dark mahogney colored door and she knocked once.

"Come in." Irina responded to the knock sitting on her king size bed with her laptop and credit card.

Bella opened the door and her jaw nearly dropped at the size of the room. It was huge with dark purple colored walls and the floor was hard wood. The dressers were white along with the matching night stand.

Bella noticed the door off to the side that either led to a closet or a bathroom. 'Maybe both.' she mused before looking at Irina.

"I figured since you couldn't go to a mall. We'd just order you some clothes." Irina patted the bed and Bella eased herself onto it. 'Gotta remember my strength.' She nearly snorted at her thoughts.

The bed was soft and silky. The cover was black and she could see the sheets were a indigo color. Irina had multiple fluffy pillows that are black and purple.

"Surprise me with your purchases." Irina said handing her the laptop and credit card, "Be extra careful. Don't need you breaking the thing do we?" Irina smiled as Bella giggled.

Bella nodded and gently opened the laptop and turned it on, "Where are you going?" she asked when Irina was getting off the bed.

"Going to tell the others to postpone your training session." Irina gave her a little wave before leaving the bedroom.

Leaving Bella to shop online, Irina made her way downstairs to where her family was.

Kate was pouting because Bella wanted to buy some new clothes. "Kate stop pouting." Irina chided her sister and got what she assumed was a attempt at a glare.

"Don't worry Kate. You'll be helping Isabella learning how to kick ass soon enough." Tanya offered and instantly Kate stopped pouting and shook her head.

"My offer still stands to help." Victoria said after a brief pause. Her eyes still on the picture of Alice. She longed to see the pixiepire. 'I've waited for years. I can wait a little longer.' She said in her mind trying to convince herself.

"Let us try and keep _them_ away until she is ready." Tanya said but looked at Victoria who was frowning at the picture of Alice, "I'm sorry Victoria."

"I understand. I've waited this long." Victoria smiled at Tanya but her smile turned into a smirk as she added, "I wonder if Isabella will put Edward in the ground."

"If she doesn't I will." Kate muttered her arms folded over her chest as she smirked at the thought, "I'll give him a taste of my shocking personality."

"Boooooo." Irina said giving Kate a thumbs down. She then dodged the pillow Kate tossed at her.

"How about we go outside and get ready?" Eleazar offered and Kate nodded standing up. Kate, Eleazar, and Tanya all went outside and Victoria shortly followed stuffing the picture of Alice in her coat pocket.

"They hurt her really bad didn't they?" Carmen asked looking at Irina. Irina slowly nodded looking at her feet.

"If he even dares look at her wrong. I will rip him apart." Irina growled and Carmen knew who she was talking about.

"Hopefully it wont come to that." Carmen said mostly to herself but she knew it was wishful thinking.

Meanwhile back upstairs. Bella was looking at the leather outfits and skin tight clothing with a smirk on her face.

"Out with the old and in with the new." She said with a grin as she added things to the shopping cart and typing in the credit card number.


	11. Eye of the tiger

**Comments and reviews make me smile. :D**

"Again!" Kate shouted and Bella got off the ground growling in frustration. It has been several hours since Bella had started training with Kate and Victoria. Eleazar would rotate in every so often and try helping her with the shield.

"You almost got me that time Isabella." Kate tried to ammend her harsh tone at the sound of Bella growling, "You didn't expect to beat me the first few tries did you?"

"One can dream." Bella muttered before getting into a fighting crouch. Kate mirrored her actions and waited for Tanya to tell them to begin.

"Round 45." Tanya snickered before watching the two vampires rush each other. Kate of course had experience on her side and Bella had newborn strength and reflexes.

Victoria decided to join in the fight to see how Bella would react to multiple oppents. She rushed at the newborn from behind and lunged. The next thing Victoria realized is she was being thrown back and landing in a pile of snow.

Kate and Bella both stopped and turned to see a wide-eyed Victoria getting off the ground. "It appears Isabella's shield reacted on its own." Eleazar explained when he got a questioning look from Tanya.

"Can you explain what you felt when Victoria tried attacking you from behind?" Tanya asked watching Bella as the girl mulled it around in her head.

"I felt like a pressure in my stomach. Then it expanded outward." Bella explained looking at the others thinking she sounded really dumb.

"Can we test it?" Eleazar asked earning a harsh glare from the Denali sisters.

"Sure." Bella grins not noticing the harsh looks poor Eleazar was getting from her mates.

Bella turned her focus on Eleazar and got into a fighting crouch. Eleazar did the same and the two didn't wait for a signal. They rushed each other, Eleazar easily dodging the swipe made by Bella. He tried to catch her with a right hook but she ducked and slammed her open palm into his stomach.

Sending Eleazar flying backwards he landed on his back and was immediately back up on his feet looking slightly impressed. Just then Kate lunged at Bella from behind and just like before. Kate was sent flying backwards when she got within just a few feet of Isabella.

Bella spun around just in time to see Kate standing up with a bright smile on her face.

"Now if we can get her to use it on her own." Kate said and Bella was grinning at the idea of having such a gift.

Eleazar chuckled as he made his way back over to them at a human pace before speaking, "Well at least we don't have to worry about sleep getting in the way with the training."

Tanya and Irina watched with smiles on their faces as Bella trained with Kate, Victoria, and Eleazar for much of the day.

Carmen had a small frown on her face as she tried to imagine what made the Cullens leave this girl behind. 'Wait till I see them again.' She thought her instincts to protect her family kicking in, "I'll give them a piece of my mind."

After almost another hour of training Bella managed to dodge a swipe from Kate. Some how Bella ended up with her hand around Kate's neck, she gave it a gentle squeeze before letting go. Kate's golden eyes were wide, but then she broke out into a huge grin.

"Taking fast learning to the extreme Isabella." Kate smirked at the shiver Bella tried to hide.

"She learned other activities pretty fast too." Tanya said recalling the hours after Bella had woken up to her new life.

Bella bit her lip and looked at Tanya shyly before responding with, "I didn't hear any protests when my face was buried in between your.." she allowed the sentence to trail off.

Tanya gave her a sly wink and the others just shook their heads.

Kate tried to blur up beind Bella to get her in a headlock but was surprised when the newborn's gift didn't activate. Instead Bella rolled forward immediately shooting up to her feet and turned to face Kate.

"Ready for more?" Kate asked with her signature grin.

"You know it." Bella said before crouching.

**Five hours later.**

"I think that is enough training." Irina said after Bella had just managed to dodge several attempts by Kate and Victoria to get her on the ground.

"Immortality suits you Isabella." Victoria commented earning herself a small smile from Bella.

"I'll make you one of the best fighters in the world." Kate said running her hand through Bella's hair.

Bella laughed and it sounded like wind chimes, "Thanks Mick."

"Mick?" Kate asked looking at her curiously.

"Okay. I'm so going to rent the Rocky movies." Bella clapped her hands together walking back toward the Denali house. Her house. That thought made her smile. Home.

As soon as Bella walked into the house she headed for the first floor bathroom to take a shower. She knew Kate was following right behind her obviously thinking the same thing she was.

"Something on your mind Kate?" She asked without looking back at the blonde. She opened the door to the bathroom stepping inside.

"You are my Isabella." She was immediately behind the newborn vampire, "I get you all to myself for the time being."

Bella shivered and felt the heat pool in between her legs, she managed to move away from Kate to take off her sweater. She had on a black lace bra that caused Kate to growl with want.

"See something you like Kate?" Bella asked in a husky voice. She smirked as she undid her jeans slowly sliding them over her ass, she leaned forward.

'This girl is teasing me and she knows it.' Kate thought watching the little show Bella was giving her.

The next thing Bella knows she is on the floor in her bra and panties with Kate ontop of her smirking down at her.

"Nice try kitten. Now let me show you what happens when you play with fire." Kate leans down for a kiss and Bella raises up to meet her.

_**In the living room**_

"They are going at it aren't they?" Irina asks Tanya a question she already knows the answer too. Tanya just looks at her and smiles in response.

"I think todays training went well." Eleazar said ignoring the moaning and hissing coming from the bathroom.

"She learns quickly and with her gift." Victoria paused hearing a rather loud groan before continuing, "She will be a strong vampire no doubt."

Carmen was looking through the DVDs they had stocked up over time. Tanya sat down on the loveseat with Irina and waited to see what move the spanish vampire would pick.

"Do we have any of these Rocky movies that Isabella was talking about?" Victoria asked curiously watching Carmen look through DVDs.

"I think so. Eleazar likes that movie." Carmen smirked at Eleazar who smiled at his mate.

The next hour and a half was pleasant. The vampires in the living room watched the movie Bella had talked about and tried to ignore the sounds coming from the bathroom. Irina was just about ready to get up and tell them to hurry up, but about that time the water was turned off. Bella left the bathroom wearing one of the bathrobes and she squeaked when she met Irina in the hall.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" Bella asked and Irina assumed that she would be blushing if she could.

"This way." Irina smirked leading the newborn up the stairs to find some clean clothes for her.

Kate was still in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror a pleasant smile on her face. She left the bathroom wearing her own bathrobe meeting Victoria in the hallway. Victoria gave her a knowing smile before going into the bathroom herself to use the shower. The scent of sex was heavy in the air.

Victoria took the picture of Alice out of her trench coat's pocket placing it on the sink before stripping off her own clothes and getting into the shower.

Eleazar was on the couch with Carmen in his lap as they continued to watch the movie with Tanya.

"I wonder what clothes Isabella bought." Tanya asked randomly. Although she had wanted to ask Bella about this earlier today but it slipped her mind thanks to all the training. Well the training and listening to her and Kate in the bathroom.

Bella was suddenly in the living room wearing sweatpants and a plan black t-shirt. She plopped onto the empty chair looking at Tanya smirking slightly.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Bella winked at Tanya who pouted in response.

"Honestly." Irina said as she entered the living room her arms folded over her chest eyeing Bella's attire of choice, "Surely it isn't sweatpants and t-shirts?"

"Nope." Bella said while popping the 'p'. She smiled at Irina before focusing on the movie.

"She can wear whatever she wants." Carmen cut in before Irina could comment on the girl's style of clothing any further, "Now sit down and watch the movie with us."

Irina rolled her eyes and sat in Bella's lap. "Comfy."

Bella giggled and wrapped her arms around the taller vampire.

Kate blurred into the living room and walked over to Bella patting her on the head.

"In a couple of hours we will start your training again. I want you to be deadly." Kate said smiling at the reaction she got from the newborn. Bella had grinned at her and nodded.

"I want to be able to take care of myself." Bella said squeezing Irina tightly before resting her head back against the chair.

The rest of the time was spent in silence as the movie finished and the credits rolled. Victoria had put on the same outfit she had been wearing and re-entered the living room just in time to see the credits. The picture of Alice was back in her right trench coat pocket.

"I'm ready to begin training again." Bella said and Irina started to whine but got off of Bella so she could get up.

Bella kissed Irina's cheek and went outside with Kate and Victoria. Eleazar kissing Carmen before going out to join them.

"Don't worry Irina." Carmen said patting the tallest blonde's hand, "I'm sure you'll get your chance to spend time with her."

Tanya chuckled and got off the couch walking over to where Irina was in the chair and sat on her lap.

"We could always have fun together sister." She purred causing Irina to shiver.

"Yes. We could and we shall." Irina growled standing up with Tanya over her shoulder heading to the staircase leaving a amused Carmen behind watching them go.


	12. They are coming

**Comments and Reviews always make me smile. :D**

_**6 months later**_

Bella had managed to get her hand around Victoria, who looked surprised, and Bella slammed her into the ground.

"It seems you managed to get around my gift." Victoria said looking up at a wide-eyed Bella. She smirked and continued, "Or my gift knows you weren't really going to hurt me."

Bella stuck her tongue out at the red head before blurring away from her. Victoria sat up to see Bella had moved back several feet. Kate and Irina were watching from nearby with Eleazar who had been able to help Bella control her gift in these last few months.

"I think it is time for Bella's big test." Eleazar said causing Bella's attention to turn to him.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked tilting her head to the side looking at him curiously with her golden-brown eyes.

"Three vs One." Eleazar said waiting a minute so the words could sink into Isabella, who nodded once and looked ready for the fight.

Kate flitted forward, heading straight to Isabella who turned just in time to slam her palm into Kate's chest, sending her flying backwards. Eleazar was next rushing toward her but he bounced off the invisible bubble she had incased herself in. Victoria moved around Bella in a circle before rushing toward the girl only to hit the shield. Bella lowered her shield and lunged forward sending her right fist into Victoria's jaw sending her flying with a loud crack that sounded like thunder.

Bella's eyes widened and she worries that she has hurt Victoria only to see the red head get up to her feet. Victoria shook her head side to side getting some of the snow out of it before grinning in the direction of Bella clasping her hands together.

"Good job Isabella." Victoria praised the girl before walking back in the direction of the house, "That is enough for today."

Eleazar and Kate had both managed to make there way to the house being followed by a smiling Bella.

"Why Carlisle. Visiting again so soon?" Tanya was on the phone and Bella froze once she heard Tanya's voice. Kate looked worried and took Bella's hand leading her into the house and off the porch.

Irina was glaring at the phone in Tanya's hand. "I'm sure you would like to meet our newest members." Tanya said ignoring the glare Irina was giving her and the phone.

"Yes Alice's visions have gone dark every time she has one of us visiting you." Carlisle said in his usual calm tone but it had a under lining curiousity.

"What a shame. Well you are welcome to visit. We await your presences. Goodbye." Tanya hung up the phone and spun around at the sound of someone growling.

Bella had a expression of anger and pain as she stared at Tanya before cracking her knuckles. "I can't wait to see Edward again." She turned and went to the stairs going off to her room.

"Yes. I cannot wait to see Edward too." Kate said in a overly sweet voice and Tanya could just see the electricty sparking around her hands.

Victoria's expression was one of hope and fear. Hope because she would finally see Alice. Fear because she was worried that Alice wouldn't hear her out.

"Do you think Isabella's shield is effecting Alice's visions?" Eleazar asked out of curiousity. His question wasn't directed to anyone specific.

"I do." Tanya said nodding in agreement with Eleazar. She looked at Irina and Kate sending a private message with her eyes. The three Denali sisters went off upstairs to Isabella's room.

Bella was in her closet looking at all the clothing she has bought over these last few months. She picked out a pair of skin tight black jeans, a black tank top, and a black leather vest. She grinned setting the clothes on the bed just as Tanya knocked on the door.

"Go away." She said turning on her heel going back into the closet to find her a pair of shoes to wear.

"Isabella please." Tanya pleaded and Bella knew she could just see the hurt expression on the shortest blonde sister's face.

"We couldn't keep them away forever." Irina sighed sadly before adding, "Plus we can finally rip Edward a new one."

Bella grinned at the thought of beating the hell out of Fuckward, but the others didn't know she harbored great hatred to Alice and Esme too. Carlisle even. Hell the only Cullen she didn't hate was Jasper.

"You know they will stop us from hurting there golden boy." Bella snarled in response to Irina and immediately felt bad.

"Isabella. Either you open this door or I will break it down." Tanya smirked hearing Bella stomp her foot like a five year old.

Bella picked up a pair of black combat boots taking them out of the closet. She dropped them by the bed walking over to the door unlocking it then opening it. She met three sets of golden eyes.

"We will figure it out okay?" Tanya said walking into the room after Bella moved out of the way. She eyed the outfit on the bed.

"If the Cullens try and attack Tori." Bella growled as the sudden thought popped into her mind.

"Then we will defend our sister." Irina said placing both her hands on Bella's shoulders. The 5'9" tall blonde vampire sighed looking down at the 5'4" tall brunette.

"Can I at least get dressed?" Bella looked over her shoulder and up at Irina who was smirking.

"Go right ahead Isabella. Pretend we aren't even here." Kate grinned as Bella fixed her with a mock glare.

"I'm not wearing this until the Cullens get here." Bella motioned to the clothes she had laid out. Irina let her go as she went back into her closet humming.

Meanwhile downstairs. Victoria had her eyes closed and was holding her picture of Alice. Carmen sat down on the couch beside the red head and gently started to rub her back. Like a mother trying to soothe her daughter.

Victoria's eyes snapped open and looked at Carmen questioningly. Carmen only smiled in response before saying, "I'm sure she'll not only forgive you but she will love you some day."

Victoria chuckled and looked at the smiling pixiepire in the photo.

"I can only hope." Victoria said simply but Carmen could tell this was eating Victoria alive. The fear and worry.

"How long before they get here?" Victoria asked without looking at Carmen.

"It usually takes them a week or a few days at least." Carmen felt Victoria tense under her hand.

"You are familia now Victoria." Carmen said softly trying to ease the woman's fears, "I will fight for you if the Cullens try and attack."

"As will I." Eleazar said coming into the room sitting on the other side of Victoria.

Victoria nodded but she had a motto. I'll believe it when I see it. Eleazar placed his left hand on Victoria's knee getting her attention to look at him for a second.

"You didn't think Isabella could forgive you and she did. You two have become great friends these last six months." Eleazar smiled kindly before adding, "The very fact you changed your diet just so Alice would accept you."

"I changed it so I could stay here." Victoria said weakly but she knew that yet again she had been caught.

"It is not a weakness to change for those you love." Carmen said patting Victoria's back.

The rest of the day and through out the night was spent with the Denali coven planning on what to do. If the Cullens tried to attack Victoria they would defend her and injure the Cullens if they must. Isabella had laid out her plan to them about what she was going to do to Edward and that none of them should try and stop her.

The plan was simple. She would wait upstairs as the Cullens came into the house. She would wait upstairs with Victoria then the two of them would jump out a window to land in the backyard and wait for the Cullens to come out to meet them. Edward would most likely try to attack Victoria and when he did. Bella would snap and catch him. She planned to keep him inside her shield to make sure the Cullens couldn't stop her from beating the sense out of him.

None of their pleas would make her stop until she had ripped off a limb or two. The Denalis would be prepared to fight if the other Cullens decided to attack but they figured Carlisle would want a explanation on what has happened to Bella. So the day the Cullens would arrive they had to keep there thoughts elsewhere.

Bella stood with the Denali sisters as she watched the clock on the wall slowly move and the day when the Cullens would arrive grew closer and closer.


	13. The Cullens

**This chapter will star the Cullens and them preparing to go to visit there cousins. Comments and Reviews make me smile. :D**

_'We shouldn't have ever left her._' Esme thought watching her children move around there house in northern Scotland. 'How could I leave a daughter behind?' She shot Edward a glare as he was giving one of his own. 'Just say it young man.' Esme seethed in her mind.

Jasper had been doing his best to keep the others calm. He was helping his best friend and the person who saved him from himself pack. Alice. The other Cullens thought that he and Alice were mates. Only Edward knew differently.

Alice's smile wasn't as bright as it use to be ever since they had left Bella behind. 'I hope she is doing okay.' Alice thought and she ignored the growl sent at her from Edward.

Edward immediately stopped growling because of the death glare Jasper gave him.

'Growl at her one more time and I'll put you in the wall.' Jasper thought at his brother. He used the term loosely.

Hell even Rosalie was upset at the fact of leaving Bella behind. It wasn't even because Bella knew there secret. Emmett's video game playing had dropped because everytime he tried to play Halo. It would remind him of how bad Bella was at video games. Which made him miss Bella.

Carlisle was missing Bella too but he would stand by his first son because Edward had never asked anything of them.

"So Fuckward." Rosalie began and Edward tensed. Esme gave Rose a dissaproving look which Rosalie ignored, "Have you decided how much of a jackass you are and you are finally going to Forks to beg her for forgiviness?"

"How many times do I have to say it!" Edward snapped at her and Emmett moved closer with a look that could stop a army in there tracks, "She deserves a normal life." He tried to ammend to calm down the larger vampire.

"Who do you think you are making that choice for her?" Rosalie asked with a cock of her eyebrow. Her arms folding over her chest as she glared at Edward. Daring him to tell her he has the right to control someone.

"I agree with Rosalie." Esme said adding a suitcase to the pile of others.

Jasper was slightly trembling from the rage rolling off of Rosalie and the anger rolling off of Edward. A calming hand from Alice however made him stop trembling. He gave his best friend a warm smile of thanks.

Alice smiled back before racing off upstairs to pack her last bag. Even though the one Jasper was holding was suppose to be the last one.

Carlisle had just arrived back from work. He entered the house and the oldest vampire in the house could just feel the tension in the air.

"Is everything ready?" Carlisle asked trying to break the ice.

"All ready to go Carlisle." Alice's voice chimed in as she descended the stairs.

Everyone worked together to get the suitcases and other bags out to the SUV they had bought in there time here. Having left there normal cars in Calgary.

Once everyone was in the car the tension was still there. Nobody spoke on the way to the airport. Esme was looking out the window and Carlisle knew it was just killing her. Deep down it was killing him too. He knew Esme missed Bella and so did everyone else. He also knew the others were always silently giving Edward hell. Thanks to his mind reading.

'Once we get to Denali. I just might go to Forks and change Bella myself.' Esme thought ignoring the growl sent at her by Edward.

"Stop growling at her Edward." Jasper said in a emotionless tone voice but you could see it in his eyes. He was ready to rip Edward in half for growling at the woman who loved them un-conditionally.

'I was blinded at the way you controlled her Edward.' Esme thought turning around to look in the back seat at him. His eyes widened as he met hers and she sent a extra thought his way, 'You may not have physically abused her but at the end of the da, you're not much different then Charles.'

Edward's jaw went slack as he stared at Esme like she had grown a second head.

"Ah, Family trips." Alice said smirking at Edward who was still staring at Esme.

Against Edward's wishes or demands rather. Alice had seen a vision of what Edward had told Bella, but she had already left with the family and didn't go back. Something she regretted more and more each day.

Emmett and Jasper had slammed Edward into a wall that day. Rosalie had kneed him between the legs and Esme? The slap heard round the world is what Alice liked to call it.

'What stopped us going back for Bella?' Alice thought looking out the window at the landscape. 'We are no better then him. We left her.'

Jasper was trying his best to send calming waves over everyone in the SUV but it was difficult. You can't really calm somebody down if they didn't want to be calm.

Esme's thoughts kept drifting back to the daughter she left behind. She lost count of how many times she had sobbed the only way vampires can.

**Several hours later**

The Cullen family had landed at Kennedy airport. Lucky for them it was night out and the cars they had rented were waiting for them. Esme had got in the driver seat of a 2004 black with tinted windows Lincoln Continental. She even growled as Edward approached the car. Edward got the warning and went on to the next car.

Carlisle frowned at his wife before following Edward deciding to talk with him over what is going on. Alice had gotten in the backseat of the Lincoln with Jasper and Emmett. Rosalie sat in the passenger seat beside Esme.

This shocked Esme a little bit and scared her also. Was the family becoming divided? If so it looks like most of the kids sided with her. Alice was in the middle of the backseat with Emmett on her right behind Rosalie and Jasper to her left.

Carlisle had gotten into the second car with Edward who had slammed the door. With human strength thankfully. The second car was a midnight blue with black tinted windows 2005 Mercedes Benz.

He and Esme had decided on the plane to take a road trip to there home in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. To get their cars and then drive all the way to Denali for a family bonding trip.

He also hoped it would work out the tension, but when he saw the others squeeze into Esme's car. His hopes were diminished for now.

_**Esme's car**_

"Alright kids." Esme said looking in her rear view mirror at Carlisle's car behind them, "I suppose there is a reason all of you squeezed in here with me?"

The others knew Esme was teasing because she smiled warmly back at them then at Rosalie before returning her eyes to the road.

"Mother." Alice asked shyly smiling innocently at Esme, "Could you speed up? We can't really talk without our darling brother listening in."

Emmett laughed before saying, "I agree with short stuff."

The next 15 minutes were spent in utter silence as Esme shocked the entire Cullen family as she drove away from Carlisle and Edward. Moving in and out of traffic like this was a Fast and Furious movie.

"Good enough." Alice said after having a vision of Carlisle and Edward arguing over what just happened.

"I miss Bella-boo." Emmett finally said with a frown on his face.

Esme sighed and looked ahead still moving in and out of other cars. Getting honked at every so often, "Me too Emmett."

"So how about we go back for her?" Alice said with a huge grin on her face.

"Have you had any visions about her?" Rosalie asked without looking back at the small vampire.

"I haven't since Edward has "ordered" me not too but.." Alice's voice trailed off and her golden eyes glazed over.

A few seconds later the silence in the car was broken by a ear piercing scream from Alice.

Jasper immediately placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her from bursting out of the car.

"Alice! Honey what is it?!" Esme screamed instantly getting worried. Fear was the dominate emotion coming off of her.

"I.. I can't see Bella!" Alice started to cry in the only way vampires can.

"No.." Esme said and her grip on the steering wheel tightened before she eased up on it. Having heard the wheel groan in protest.

Alice pulled out her cellphone and started dialing Bella's house number. She put the phone to her ear ignoring the look from Rosalie.

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring.._ Voice mail.

"Oh god. You don't think she..?" Esme stopped talking. No. She wouldn't believe it. She had left her youngest daughter behind. Had Bella killed herself? This was there fault. The pain Charlie must be going through.

"Alice can you try to have a vision of Charlie?" Esme whispered so low no human could have heard her.

Alice's eyes glazed over again and she rested back against the seat.

Several more seconds of silence before Alice gasped snapping out of her vision. "I can't see anything about Charlie either.."

As far as the Cullens knew this meant one thing. Bella was dead and so was Charlie.

Esme held back her sobs because she was driving but nothing held back poor little Alice. Who was dry sobbing her heart out on Jasper's shoulder.

Emmett's eyes were murderous but he wanted to cry too, but he wanted to rip Edward's head off even more.

Rosalie looked like she was in shock. 'Our fault.' was repeating her head over and over like a mantra.

The only sound in the car was Alice's sobs as they drove on through the night to the Canada border.

"Victoria." Rosalie finally said causing Alice to stop sobbing for a second to look at her sister.

"Oh god.. We left Bella and Charlie with Victoria still out there!" Esme screamed raising her hand back to smack the steering wheel but thankfully Rosalie stopped her.

"Damn it!" Emmett shouted and Esme didn't have the heart to scold him for cursing.

They continued to drive and after they got into Canada. Rosalie suggested they stop at a gas station for gas. Having noticed it was almost on empty.

Esme pulled into the closet gas station, a Shells. Emmett said he would pay for it, so he climbed out of the back of the car and opened the gas door.

Everyones thoughts were elsewhere just incase Carlisle and Edward had managed to catch up with them.

Alice's eyes were blank and she looked completely devistated. Jasper wasn't even trying to make her feel happy because he couldn't. He still blamed himself because he lost control at the birthday party all those months ago.

'Stupid blood. Stupid gifts..' He thought looking at Alice. He hated seeing her look so sad and broken.

He couldn't make her feel happy because he had no happy emotions to give.

Emmett had finished filling up the car with gas and had left to go inside to pay, when the midnight blue mercedez pulled into the same gas station.

Esme ignored both Edward and Carlisle. As did everyone else. The moment Emmett got back into the car after paying. Esme started the car and drove off out of the gas station leaving a confused Edward and Carlisle behind.

Nobody talked as Esme went over the speed limit just a little bit. Thankfully there were no cops around them so they didn't get pulled over.

'Oh Bella.' Esme thought after she knew they were far enough away that Edward couldn't hear there thoughts, 'I am so sorry..'

The Cullens continued onto there home in Calgary and they knew once they got there. It would be straight to Denali. Alice wanted to go to Forks and see Bella's grave. Esme had told her they would once they were set up in Denali.

Little did they know. Innocent, sweet, shy, and clumsy Bella. Was infact dead, but in her place was a sexy, strong, confident, and angry Bella in her place.

**I just want to say this. Alice can't see Bella because of her shield. Bella has it up so Alice can't see her. Like when she drops it in breaking dawn so Edward can hear her thoughts. Now she has it up so Alice can't see her before she wants to be seen.**


	14. Wait what?

**Comments and Reviews always make me smile. :D**

"They are taking there sweet time getting here." Bella said, She was sitting on her bed with Victoria.

"They must be driving here." Victoria shrugged sitting back against the headboard looking at the tv that was on the wall.

"The remote is on the nightstand if you want to watch it." Bella motioned to the tv before getting up and going into her closet.

"I can't wait to see there reactions." Victoria laughed at her thoughts of what is going to happen when the Cullens arrived.

Bella smiled as she looked at the outfit she had set up for the day, when the Cullens finally arrived. The Bella they knew died in the forest when Edward left her there. Maybe she could hold off with the beating she may have had planned for Alice. Just a good yelling perhaps instead. She didn't want to hurt her new sister Victoria after all.

She was without a doubt going to give Esme the yelling of the century. She didn't have it in her to hit Esme unless push came to shove.

They all had said (except Rosalie) they loved her like family. Actions speak louder then words. Bella shook her head looking at the skin tight black jeans she had for when they finally arrived. Hopefully her plan would go off without a hitch, but she had a back up plan just incase.

Kate and Tanya had left to go hunting earlier. The duo had offered Bella to go but she politely declined. "Finishing up on my plan." She had said before rushing off to her room.

Victoria was apart of said plan. The two of them would be out in the backyard waiting for the Denalis to introduced there new sisters.

Bella suspected Edward wouldn't notice Victoria's eyes and would lunge to attack her. That is when her first plan would come into play. Create a bubble around them and beat the living shit out of him.

'Take off a arm or two. Hell maybe even a leg!' Bella grinned at the thought.

Bella had been thinking about the pack lately and how they took her sudden depature. She missed her dad's funeral. They must be pissed, but she doesn't care.

Charlie would want her happy and she is happy with being a vampire and living with her new family.

She would hate to admit it allowed but she has spent a lot of time thinking about Alice and Esme. Why did they leave her? Maybe she could get a explanation first. 'I swear if its "Edward made us." Heads will role.' She thought to herself.

Could I forgive them? No. Eternity is along time though. Maybe one day but that day isn't anyday soon. Victoria couldn't wait to finally see Alice. She hopes that Alice will give her a chance to explain.

'Maybe she will feel the pull too.' Victoria wondered a smile on her face. Only time will tell.

Esme had called to inform Tanya they were only a week or so away from us. That leaves Bella plenty of time to perfect her plans. She was angry but most of all hurt. Hurt because she considered them family and when he told them to leave. They left. Without a goodbye or anything. The Cullens abandoned her and she wouldn't let that go unpunished.

Bella wonders if she can go through with it. Beating the hell out of Edward? She was sure she could do that. Thanks to her gift and all the training she has had, but can she hurt the others? Maybe.

Maybe maybe maybe.

If they cared about her. They would have stayed. Wouldn't they? Maybe Edward was right! Bella slammed her fist into the wall causing the wall to crack a little. Maybe she was just for there amusement! The thoughts made Bella snarl as she walked out of the closet and left the bedroom. Leaving a confused looking Victoria behind.

Irina was at the bottom of the stairs after she heard the sound of someone hitting the wall. Bella came down the stairs ignoring the look Irina was giving her and went straight outside. The tall blonde was right on her heels and was out the door right behind her.

"I guess it was you that punched the wall?" Irina asked trying to start a conversation with the short brunette.

"Yes." Bella stated simply staring off into space without even glancing at Irina.

"Is something wrong?" Irina asked looking over at Isabella who was now looking at her feet.

"They left me.." Bella said quietly, but Irina heard it clear as day. Bella's voice sounded broken and sad.

"They said they loved me like family!" Bella screamed at no one. She looked at Irina before saying, "They let him take me out into the woods and just leave me!"

"Then we will tell them how much they hurt you. Plus you already plan on beating Edward into the ground." Irina said while opening her arms and Bella ran right into them. Bella only felt happy when one of the Denali sisters were hugging her.

"I think the Cullens are mad at Edward." Irina said causing Bella to look up at her with a shocked expression on her face.

"Why do you think that?" Bella asked trying to sound like she didn't care.

"You must have been to caught up earlier, but when Tanya and Kate were still here Esme called." Irina explained looking Bella in the eyes as she spoke, "It sounded like they were arguing over you."

Bella got a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach and she blinked once before replying, "I doubt it. They got tired of there toy and left me behind." Bella got out of Irina's embrace and bolted away off into the woods.

Irina looked in the direction Bella went but decided not to go after her. Thinking it is best if she had some time alone.

_**Out in the woods**_

Tanya and Kate came across Bella draining a grizzly bear dry. They watched silently as Bella tossed the corpse into a tree.

Bella's eyes locked onto where the two Denali sisters were and glared.

"Could you please go away? I need sometime alone." Bella said but didn't wait for a reply and bolted off further into the forest.

Being the worried mates that Tanya and Kate are. They ignored her request and bolted off after her. The two of them caught up to Bella who was busy destroying some nearby trees. After ripping a few trees out of the ground she turned her attention to the boulders.

"Isabella!" Tanya blurred over wrapping her arms around the brunette vampire who immediately began to squirm.

"Let me go!" Bella shouted. Kate blurred over standing infront of Bella looking at her with a concerned expression.

"Not until you tell us what is wrong Isabella!" Tanya shouted holding onto her tighter.

"Irina said that the Cullens were arguing over me!" Bella snapped breaking out of Tanya's grasp turning to face the strawberry blonde, "They all left me behind! If they had loved me! They would have stayed!"

Tanya held up her hands in defeat and watched as Bella began to have her breakdown.

"I hate them!" Bella yells sinking to her knees bashing her fists into the ground, "Hate! Hate!"

Kate fell to her knees beside Bella wrapping her arms around the dry sobbing vampire. Kate's eyes met Tanya's.

"Do you think you will be able to go through with what you have planned?" Kate asked quietly not wanting to upset Bella any further.

"Of course." Bella muttered before looking at Kate, "I might be able to forgive the others some day, but I wont forgive Edward."

Kate helped Bella stand up and along with Tanya, the three of them walked back to the house at a human pace. Not knowing what will happen in the days to come. Only know that when the Cullens arrive. Hell will break loose.

_**Back at the house**_

Irina was cleaning things that didn't even need to be cleaned. Carmen was worried about what happened between Irina and Bella earlier that day.

"I'm sure she isn't mad at you Irina." Carmen said softly trying to soothe the tall blonde as she moved through the house expecting things and debating on whether or not they needed to be dusted.

"I want to believe that Carmen, but right now with the Cullens on there way. Isabella's emotions are going every direction but forgiving and calm." Irina said looking sadly at a old lamp that was in the corner of the room for a reason unknown to her.

Victoria came downstairs awhile later clutching to her picture of Alice like it was her life line. Eleazar entered the room wrapping a arm around Carmen and smiled at the red headed vampire. "Just remember. If they attack you, we will have your back."

Victoria nodded and said a silent prayer to every deity she could think of.

"On the phone I heard Rosalie chewing Edward out." Irina spoke up suddenly getting the others attention, "Emmett slammed him into the wall and said Bella was dead because of him."

Silence. Utter silence.

"They think she is dead?" Eleazar asked tilting his head in confusion.

"Esme almost broke down when Emmett said that so I suspect so." Irina said with her hands on her hips looking at Eleazar before adding, "Do you think her shield is blocking Alice?"

"It is a possibility yes." Eleazar murmered before looking at the empty fireplace deep in thought.

"We will have a family meeting when the others get back." Carmen said looking at Irina who nodded.

The Denalis waited for there three rogue family members to come home and discuss the conversation Irina had with the Cullens fully. No one knew how Bella would react to how the Cullens were treating Edward. It wouldn't be long until Bella crossed paths with the Cullens yet again and one thing is for sure.

Heads will roll.

**I know this chapter isn't the greatest. I know it isn't the longest. Let me explain. I have had to re-write this chapter twice. The power went out twice today. the second time it did it was out 8 hours. Forgive me for being late. It wont be long till Bella and Edward reunite.. -winkwink-**


	15. What have we done?

**Comments and Reviews. :D**

"See you in a couple of hours Carlisle." Tanya said into the phone while her family had gathered around silently to listen to the conversation.

Everything was ready and in place. Victoria and Bella went off upstairs to wait for the Cullens to arrive. The others had gathered in the living room to wait quietly, but with a movie playing for background noise. Bella was putting on her special outfit that she had laid out just for this moment.

Victoria looked longingly at her picture and the red head was praying to any deity that would listen. She had changed. She had given up human blood for this girl. Victoria knew Alice was worth it.

'Can the hours move anymore slower?' Bella thought looking at the digital clock on the nightstand.

Bella counted the seconds till the Cullens arrived. Victoria was sitting quietly and unmoving on the bed waiting for the sound of the Cullen's cars. Her thoughts blank.

Little did they know Bella was blocking Edward without even realizing she was doing it.

Finally after two silent hours, minus the sound of the movie downstairs. Cars were heard heading toward the house.

'They are here..' Bella thought and instantly the hatred roared to life inside of her.

Bella heard the Denali's downstairs move outside to the front porch. Victoria and Bella moved to the window to jump out into the backyard when Tanya gave them the signal.

The cars got closer and closer until they came to a stop and the engines were turned off. The two vampires upstairs heard the doors opening and closing.

"Carlisle." Tanya began smiling at him before her smile faded once her eyes reached Edward who was staring at them.

"What is the problem Eddie?" Kate sneered and Edward's eyes snapped to her looking confused.

"He can't read anyones mind." Rosalie explained with a smirk on her face.

"If you do not mind me saying Tanya, but I smell two new scents. Do you have new additions to your family?" Carlisle asked genuinely curious as always.

Knowing Carlisle would ask something like that. Bella and Victoria knew it was a signal, but Bella had decided to go out in the front yard. Face them head on.

Bella had a silent conversation with Victoria who nodded.

"Yes Carlisle." Tanya said with a smirk causing the Cullens to look at her confused.

The next events happened quickly. Bella and Victoria raced down the stairs at vampire speed and into the front yard. The sight was priceless. The Cullens all looked stunned.

Emmett's jaw had gone slack and Esme looked ready to cry. Victoria had her eyes on Alice who was looking at Bella with a shocked expression. Carlisle looked stunned along with Rosalie who had failed to mask her emotions in time.

Bella met each of their gazes until she locked eyes with Edward. Edward looked like he didn't know what to do until he glanced at the vampire beside her. Seeing Victoria, Edward's expression became murderous and as predicted. He didn't know her golden eyes. He crouched and sprung at her. Ignoring the shouts from his family.

Big mistake. All of a sudden Victoria was pushed away by Bella and her hand caught Edward by the throat slamming him into the ground. She expanded her shield incasing them within a invisible bubble.

To say the Cullens were shocked would be the understatement of the century.

"Bella!" Esme cried and tried to rush forward only to smack right into the bubble.

Bella ignored Esme's crys and the others as she stared down at Edward with all the hatred and anger she had been holding in. Edward stared at her with a look of shock on his face like he couldn't believe what was happening.

Emmett and Rosalie weren't yelling at her. Emmett's face said he understood and would gladly allow Bella to rip Edward to shreds. Rosalie had a small smile on her face as she watched Bella.

"Bella please! We can talk about this!" Carlisle pleaded looking at the Denalis for support, but they had none to give.

Tanya, Kate, and Irina watched their mate and they knew Bella was trying to figure out what to do first.

Carmen looked torn on what to do but she wouldn't try and stop Isabella. The Cullens had hurt her. Broken was the word Isabella loved to use when describing it.

Eleazar kept his arm around Carmen and had a blank expression on his face.

"Hello Edward." Bella mocked before giving him her best evil smile.

"B-Bella?" Edward managed to choke out because of Bella's hand tightning around his throat.

The next sound could be heard for miles. It was a loud screeching sound as Bella moved her hand away from his neck and had grabbed his right arm. With all her might she ripped it from his body tossing it to the ground.

Esme gasped as did the other Cullens. All except Rosalie.

Bella again ignored them and her grinned got even bigger as Edward let out a ear splitting yell. She quickly moved again, grabbing his other arm and pulling hearing the satisfying screeching sound as she ripped his left arm from his body. She dropped it in the snow before standing up to look down at the armless Edward. She raised her right foot up and crashed it down onto his crotch.

Edward let out a gurgling sound as he tried to scream but the burning pain was to much. Bella kneeled down cooing at him before placing both hands on his head and snapping his neck. Which wouldn't kill him but would have him stunned and in pain until his neck was broken back into place.

Esme looked on at the girl who she thought of as her youngest daughter. Only seconds ago did she think that the girl was dead and now? Sweet little Bella had violently attacked Edward. Literally ripped his arms off and now she felt chilled as Bella's icy stare lifted from him to her.

Bella stood up fully and stared at the woman she thought of as a mother. The woman who she loved more then her own mother. She smiled at Esme which seemed to make the vampire flinch.

Alice looked on in utter horror at Bella. 'Had us leaving done this? Made her this angry?' Alice wanted to cry and beg Bella for forgiviness. The pixiepire looked down at her brother. Believe her when she says that term is very loose now and days.

Carlisle looked like he was in shock. He wanted to be angry at Isabella but he couldn't. This was there fault. They shouldn't have left. He should have put his foot down and denied Edward.

Esme and Carlisle had tried to get through the invisibile force field with no look. Bella's icy stare turned to Alice next who looked petrified. Like Bella was Medusa and had turned her to stone.

Victoria knew that Bella wouldn't physically hurt Alice. Emotionally? That was a whole other story.

Tanya and Irina looked down at Edward with smirks on there faces. Kate was looking at Bella's ass.

The situation just might be a little tense with the other Cullens, but Kate didn't care. She thought Bella was the sexiest thing on earth right now.

"Hello Ali." Bella said with a voice that was hollow and made the pixiepire flinch and look at the ground. Bella turned her head back in the direction of Esme who looked ready to break down and cry, "Hello Mother." Bella smirked at the whimper that escaped the mother of the Cullens.

The small dome she had made around Edward and herself vanished. She backed up into the waiting arms of Kate who held her close and gave the Cullens a look that dared them to try and attack.

Victoria's eyes were on Alice and she didn't notice the smile on Jasper's face.

With all the emotions around him. Jasper had focused on the sole emotion of happiness and love coming from Victoria which was directed to Alice.

Carlisle moved forward to help his first son looking at him with a unreadable expression. Esme couldn't take her eyes off Bella even though it pained the vampire to see the cold and dead gaze she gave her.

Emmett and Rosalie both looked at Bella with sad expressions. Emmett had wanted to bear hug Bella as soon as she was done beating the shit out of Fuckward, but he was upset with how she spoken and looked at Esme and Alice.

Even though he knew in the back of his mind. They deserved it.

They had said they loved her which wasn't a lie. They had said they wouldn't leave her and they did leave. Not to mention what Edward said to her. He had lied to her about how they felt. Emmett knew he should have told Fuckward to kiss his ass. He should have stayed.

"I believe when you are ready Carlisle." Tanya began looking down at the supposed leader of the Cullens, "We will be inside ready to talk. Victoria are you coming?"

Victoria nodded turning away from the Cullens following the Denalis inside. The Cullens hadn't even noticed Victoria until now.

This shocked them even more. What was she doing here? Was she a vegetarian now? And what was with that smile she sent at Alice before going inside.

"This is all our fault." Esme said finally breaking down. She had broken Bella's trust. She had said she loved the girl like a daughter and yet her actions proved otherwise. Alice was only still standing because of the support of Jasper. Who was basically holding her up. Alice was leaning forward like she wanted to crumble onto the ground and scream.

The sound that came from Esme shook the other vampires to there core. It was half yell half roar. The pain that came with it nearly made Jasper fall over.

Alice was next with the bone chilling scream. She had hurt her best friend! The girl she loved like a sister! The pixiepire wanted to curl up on the ground and die.

Rosalie and Emmett tried to comfort Esme who only shook them off and let out another roar of pain. Esme put her face in her hands and let out dry sobs along with other sounds that scared the others.

Inside the Denali home sitting on the couch with the three blonde sisters was Bella. Who was hiding her emotions by placing a mask on her face. Deep down she wanted to run out and comfort Esme and say she was sorry but the louder part of her was screaming one word. NO!

They had left! They had broken you! They deserve it! Let them hurt! So instead of feeling bad for what she did. Which in truth she didn't. She held onto the rage and the pain.

She knew the conversation was coming so she watched the entrance into the living room and waited for the Cullens to come.

Outside. A broken and defeated Alice looked up at the sky and whispered, "What have we done?"

**Comments and Reviews make me smile. :D**


	16. Short and to the point

**Comments and Reviews make me smile. :D Also recently I have read a lot of fanfics about the wolves of la push. I have been thinking about doing a OC/Leah fanfiction. Opinions? Anyway. The real reason your here. On with the story!**

The Denalis seated themselves in the living room. Bella was sitting in the middle of Tanya and Kate with Irina to the right of Tanya. Eleazar and Carmen took there seats on the loveseat. Victoria was sitting in the leather black chair and waited for her pixiepire.

Soon enough Emmett and Rosalie came into the house first, but didn't sit. They stayed against the wall looking Bella with sad expressions. Bella met there sad expressions with her own blank one.

Jasper, Alice, and Esme joined them next in the living room sitting down on the free couch. Esme didn't look at Bella. Esme was staring into her own lap, she felt terrible. Victoria's eyes were immediately on Alice who looked at Victoria and got lost in the golden gaze of the red head.

Alice couldn't believe it, but she would deal with that later. Right now Bella needed her. She didn't care how many times Bella would hurt her because it would be payback and she deserved it.

"I couldn't see you in my visions Bella." Alice began but froze when Bella's gaze landed on her. She finished her thoughts aloud, "I thought you were dead.."

"Did you see how I was zombie? How I just went through the motions every fucking day!" Bella snapped and she tried to stand up but Tanya's arm snaked around her waist to hold her down.

Alice sunk further into the couch as if hoping it would suck her up. Jasper tried to send calming emotions to Bella who glared at him before smirking.

"That wont work on me Jazzy. So stop trying to control me!" Bella yelled at him and Jasper's eyes widened.

Irina and Kate growled in the direction of the Cullens on the couch. Esme finally lifted her head to look at the girl she had called a daughter. The girl she had abandoned on the orders from Edward. Remembering that day made her feel physically ill. If that were possible.

"Don't think you can beg me for forgivness. Or make me feel sorry for hurting Eddie." Bella sneered as Esme opened her mouth, "I wanted to kill him. Hell I just might." She gave the Cullens a grinned that caused most of them to wince.

Esme closed her mouth before opening it again and she said weakly, "You don't have to be sorry dear."

Bella just rolled her eyes and leaned on Tanya who was glaring at the Cullens. "If Edward disrespects any of us while he is here. I cannot promise we wont kill him."

The Cullens tensed looking at Tanya like she had grown a second head. Rosalie simply shrugged it off and went back to looking at her nails.

"Bella I.. I'm sorry.." Alice said weakly knowing it didn't change the fact they left. Knowing that it didn't change that she thought they had used her as a toy.

"I bet you are. Your just sorry I am not a weak and useless human anymore. That you can't manipulate me. I'm not your pet anymore." Bella hissed at Alice causing Victoria to tense up but stay in the chair. Esme looked ready to cry again.

"You weren't.." Alice tried to explain but was cut off.

"Edward told me and even.. EVEN if it was a lie. You still left." Bella glared daggers at Alice. Daring her to deny it.

Alice whimpered in response causing Victoria's grip on the arm rest to tighten.

"We shouldn't have left." Emmett said looking at the floor but he felt Bella's gaze on him.

"It doesn't change the fact that you did." Bella whispered before leaning further into Tanya.

After a hour or so of complete silence. Edward and Carlisle entered the room. Edward was looking at a Bella with a mixture of pain and disbelief. Irina snarled in warning as Edward tried to approach her.

Kate smirked and asked, "Hey Eddie. Would you like to have a taste of my shocking personality?"

Emmett laughed but stopped once Rosalie glanced at him frowning. Edward looked at Victoria who was still looking at Alice with longing in her eyes.

"What is she doing here?" Edward snarled at Victoria who looked at him after a second of ignoring him.

"Because she wants to be." Tanya said scowling at Edward thinking he was being rude, "Shouldn't you know?"

Edward looked at Tanya before looking at Carlisle then answering, "I can't read anyones mind." He admitted quietly.

"My bad." Bella smirked not sorry at all that she was stopping Fuckward from using his gift. She then turned to Tanya and gave her a big kiss.

Emmett's jaw nearly hit the floor and Edward growled as he reached for Tanya only to be thrown across the living room by Irina. Carlisle looked conflicted as Edward got up hissing at Irina who was quickly joined by Kate.

"You will never hurt our mate again Edward Cullen." Irina said and when Edward took a step forward she added, "I will kill you. I'll rip you apart and burn you."

Silence. The room was thick with tension and Jasper tried to send calming waves to everyone but the emotions were to much and he simply couldn't, because he himself was angry at Edward.

"You took my family away." Bella said causing everyone to look at her then at Edward, "The only reason I didn't kill you. I knew it would start a fight." Bella growled then looked at the other Cullens.

"Why did you leave?" Bella asked her voice suddenly quiet and vulnerable. She hated sounding this way but desperately wanted to know. Needed to know.

"Edward said it would be for the best.." Esme admited quietly. She didn't meet Bella's gaze. She couldn't.

"Of course." Bella said mockingly, "I bet if Edward said suck my dick you'd do it."

Emmett's eyes were as wide as a monster truck tire. Rosalie's jaw went slack. Esme looked mortified. Carlisle looked like he was in pain. Alice had her eyes closed and Jasper looked upset.

Eleazar cleared his throat looking at Bella but had to stop himself from flinching away at the fire burning her eyes. Edward had on a expressionless mask, but deep down he was hurting. This was his fault.

"Isabella!" Carmen tried to scold the girl but Bella's glare stopped her in her tracks.

"I'm going out for awhile." Bella stood up and ignored the protests of the Denali sisters, "Oh and Alice." Alice looked at her former best friend. Alice hoped she wouldn't get a verbal beating.

"Talk to Victoria." And with that Bella rushed out of the house.

Alice's eyes locked with Victoria's, but there conversation had to wait because what happened next. Froze everyone. A thunderous smack was delievered to Edward by Esme. Edward flew into the wall smashing into it leaving a imprint.

Esme's eyes were onyx black and she was snarling. Something the Cullen's hadn't ever heard before.

"Esme.." Carlisle whispered and tried to reach his wife to calm her but she had flashed across the room driving her knee directly in between Edward's legs.

Edward gasped not believing his mother would do this and before he could respond verbally or with action she had also left the house.

Esme was running as fast as she could trying to catch up with Bella. That was the only thought in her head. She had to try and make it right. She hoped deep down that Bella didn't mean what she was saying. She hoped Bella was just hurt and was lashing out.

**Maybe not the best chapter but I was having writers block. Sorry. :c. I also know that is very short, But everything that needed to happened. Happened. Next time we will be dealing with Alice and Victoria. Bella's talk with the cullens will have to wait.**


	17. That went better then expected

**Comments and Reviews make me smile. :D**

Carlisle and Edward had just left, but Carlisle had dragged Edward the other way. Letting Esme and Bella have time to calm down he had said. Now all the eyes in the room were on Victoria. Who had her eyes on the pixiepire. Alice looked at her with a confused expression. Not one of a hate. A plus in Victoria's book.

"Mary.." Victoria finally said which caused Alice's eyes to widened.

Alice looked at the Denalis silently asking if they had told Victoria her first name. Kate shook her head no. The pixie looked back at the red head again questioningly.

"Mary Alice Brandon." Victoria said causing Alice to become even more confused. Something she did not like. Being confused.

Victoria stood up and so did Alice. Both vampires crossed the room and the red head looked down at the smaller vampire. Alice stared up into Victoria's now golden eyes searching for something.

"I'm sure you have questions. Since Bella was here you couldn't get a glimpse of the future. I ask you to not look into it just yet. Let us talk first." Victoria asked but Alice could hear the silent plea.

"Okay." Alice nodded and waited for Victoria to speak. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper watched on in silence.

"I was never James's mate. I think the only reason he kept me around was for my gift. You were his singer. He had tracked you before you.." Victoria closed her eyes before continuing, "You were placed in a mental aslyum because of your gift."

Alice didn't move or make a sound only listened and watched Victoria.

"I heard one night. Your screams from the shock therapy.." Victoria still had her eyes closed and her fist clenched as she recalled the memory.

"One of the doctors was a vampire. Knowing James and I were near. I managed to convince James that the vampire had bitten you. James immediately went into a rage and chased after him." Victoria allowed a small smile to appear on her face, "He always was a idiot."

Alice's eyes widened at Victoria's story. Alice herself always thought a vampire at the aslyum changed her. She was silently thankful she couldn't remember the shock therapy.

"I slipped into the aslyum and immediately went to you. You looked so sad. So broken. You were sobbing." Victoria turned away not able to meet Alice's eyes, "You said.."

_**Flashback**_

_Mary was sitting in the corner of her room with her knees to her chest. Just as she saw the red headed woman came into her room looking at her with sad red eyes. _

_"I knew you were coming.. are you here to kill me?" Mary asked in a broken voice the shock therapy having literally shook her up._

_"No." Victoria said walking over to the small human before continuing, "There is a man after you. A dangerous man. I'm here to help. You may hate me for what I am about to do. Please know I am doing this to save you."_

_**End Flashback**_

"Then I bit you. I made sure you would awake in a safe place with your name if you forgotten your human life." Victoria finished.

Jasper could feel the love rolling off of Victoria. The love directed at Alice. He smiled slightly.

"You.. You changed me?" Alice whispered so low a human couldn't have heard.

"Yes Ma-.. Alice." Victoria said smiling down at the pixiepire after she turned back around to see the shocked look on her face.

"You said James wasn't your mate. Does that mean.." Alice trailed off but seeing the bright smile on Victoria's face answered her un asked question.

"Why was you still hunting Bella?" Emmett asked almost ruining the happy moment.

"I was waiting for your family to come back." Victoria snapped at him which caused Rosalie to growl.

The protective instinct kicking in to protect her mate. Alice spun around and crouched growling at Rosalie which caused the blonde to stop instantly. Looking shocked.

Tanya cleared her throat causing everyone to look at her. "Can we not fight? The living room is already a mess." She said while looking at the Edward sized imprint in the wall.

"You changed your entire diet for me?" Alice asked changing the subject. She spun back around to look into Victoria's golden eyes.

Victoria nodded and almost melted to the floor as she felt Alice's arms wrap around her. Victoria wrapped her arms around the pixiepire who snuggled her face Victoria's neck.

"I thought I felt something when we met during the baseball game." Alice murmered into Victoria's neck.

Emmett was about to say something but a look from Jasper silenced him. Alice pulled back just to look up at Victoria smiling shyly she asked, "Hunt with me?"

Victoria grinned and nodded. Allowing herself to be pulled from the house by the smaller vampire.

The pair ran off into the woods steering clear of the way Edward and Carlisle went. They also avoiding the direction Bella ran off in and Esme had followed. The duo ran and ran until they came across a pair of male bears fighting.

Victoria grinned at Alice who smiled back. Victoria offered her hand to Alice who took it. The two then ran forward attacking the bears only letting go of each others hands the moment they pounced.

Alice finished second she stood up with blood on her face turning to face Victoria whose eyes had darkened. Not because of blood, but because of lust. The red head a second later was infront of the pixiepire. Alice stared up into Victoria's eyes.

She wrapped her arms around Victoria's neck. Victoria wrapped her arms around Alice's waist.

The next seconds were magical. As there lips crashed together. It was like sparks went through there bodies. The two continued to kiss ignoring the world around them as they growled and hissed like animals until Victoria pulled away.

"Our first time must be special. In a bed. Not in the forest." She explained after seeing Alice's hurt expression.

Alice quickly smiled and nodded, "I imagine we will have to talk with Carlisle.. and Edward will not approve."

"I'll kill him if he tries to take you away from me." Victoria said and Alice knew she was 100% serious. So Alice just nodded and the two of them began to walk back to the Denali house at a human pace.

**Very short. I know but I wrote this half asleep. I'll update tommorrow and I promise the Bella and Esme chapter will be longer. Don't hate me. :c**


	18. I know its not enough but its all i have

**Comments and Reviews make me smile. :D**

Bella was sitting up in a tree listening to the sounds of nature until she heard and smelled a vampire coming toward her. Not just any vampire either. Esme. Esme? Bella was confused. Had what she said not told the mother of the Cullens all that needed to be said? Esme had lost Bella's trust. She had help crush her heart that was still in repair. 'What could she want?' Bella thought, but she didn't run. She had said her peace. It would only be fair to let them say theres.

Birds flew out of a nearby tree in the direction Esme was coming from. Esme stopped a few feet away from the tree looking up at Isabella who was staring directly at her with golden eyes that told Esme all she needed to know. Bella felt betrayed. She was hurt. She was angry and she had every right to be.

"I'm sorry." Esme said in a pleading tone looking up at the brunette sitting on the tree branch, "It isn't enough I know, but Bella it's all I have."

Bella looked away. She wasn't able to meet the eyes of the woman she once thought of as a mother. The silence finally became unbearable so Bella decided she would talk with the woman.

"You're right it isn't enough. I can understand Rosalie wanting to leave, but you Esme? You and Alice?" Bella said wanting to sound angry but it came out more like a whimper.

"You are just like Carlisle. You can't deny golden boy Eddie anything." Bella said her anger returning at the thought of Edward and then she said, "I may just have to kill Edward."

Esme frowned at that but didn't say anything. Hoping it wasn't true. That Isabella didn't want to kill Edward, because then she would have to choose.

"What would you do then? I could have killed him earlier today you know." Bella deadpanned watching with something that felt like satisfaction as Esme's eyes widened.

'She's right.' Esme thought to herself. If Bella had really wanted to earlier today. They couldn't have got through her shield to stop her from lighting Edward on fire if she had the means with her.

"Where were you?" Bella asked in a broken voice.

"I'm sorry.. So sorry." Esme said as she watched Bella look away from her again.

"I screamed you know." Bella snapped before standing up and jumping out of the tree landing gracefully on her feet staring at Esme, "I screamed and begged for you and Alice not to be gone."

That broke Esme's heart even more. "I'd go back and change if I could." Esme whispered.

"Edward can go fuck off. I've moved on from his sorry ass." Bella saw no reaction out of Esme when she bad mouthed the golden boy.

"He isn't at the top of my list right now either." Esme snarled back at Bella before giving her a smile. A very eerie unlike Esme smile.

Bella blinked looking at Esme. The smile frightened her more then she liked to admit.

Esme walked forward until she was standing right infront of Bella. Bella looked Esme questioningly.

"Give us a chance.. I know we don't deserve it." Esme pleaded but her eyes hardened as she stared at Bella, "Isabella Marie Swan. When I said I loved you like a daughter. I meant it. I know I left but I wont. Not again."

This procolmation made Bella's head spin. Oh bad she wanted to believe that. She closed her eyes and was shaking until she felt Esme's arms wrap around her.

"I want to believe that.." She said quietly. God she did.

"I wont ever leave you again." Esme promised. She wanted Bella to believe her. She meant her words.

"I'll hold you to that." Bella muttered before looking off in the direction Esme came in, "I guess we should head back."

Esme just nodded and offered her hand to Bella. She hestiantly took the offered hand and ran off with Esme back to the Denali house.

When the pair arrived everyone was out in the front yard. Emmett and Jasper were restraining Edward and across from them was Victoria who was standing protectively infrotn of Alice.

Carlisle was trying to play the peacemaker. The Denali sisters were hissing at Edward for, what Bella supposed, was trying to attack there sister.

"I will kill him." Victoria snarled as Bella to a stance next to her sister. Esme looked torned before asking.

"What happened?" Esme looked at Edward who had finally stopped struggling.

"Victoria and Alice are mates. Eddie doesn't like it." Rosalie hissed as she appeared standing next to Victoria. She has had enough of Edward's bullshit. She'll protect her little sister.

Alice glared at Edward as she looked around Victoria at him. Carlisle looked at Esme for some sort of support but she only shook her head.

"She has right to be with who she wants to be with Edward." Carlisle said turning around to look at him, "Alice deserves to be happy."

Emmett and Jasper let him go only for him to glare at Carlisle.

"I think I'll take my leave." Edward said before running off.

"Run! That's right! Run! That is all you are good at!" Bella snapped after him. Edward didn't turn he just kept running.

Bella walked over to the Denali sisters who immediately wrapped her up in a group hug whispering words to her.

Emmett walked over and hugged Rosalie tightly and Jasper just smiled at Alice and Victoria.

Esme looked off in the direction Edward ran off in. She had a feeling he would be back to either work this out or cause trouble. She knew that once he did come back there would most likely be a fight, but she would worry about that when it happened.

Carlisle only shook his head and stared off in the direction Edward ran off in. 'He is always running.' Carlisle thought. Thinking he may have always been to easy on him.

Victoria turned around and wrapped her arms around her little pixie. Alice leaned into Victoria while smiling at her best friend Jasper. Alice took Victoria's hand and led her into the house. Victoria followed eagerly not carrying about the other vampires who might hear.

Will hear.

Irina picked up Bella throwing the brunette over her shoulder. Bella laughed as she was carried off to Irina's bedroom being followed by a eager looking Tanya and Kate.

"Well. I'm in the mood to hunt." Emmett's voice boomed before picking up Rosalie who was laughing now as well. He rushed off into the forest with her slung over his shoulder.

"I think us adults." Eleazar said hearing laughter coming from inside the house. He smiled and continued, "Should talk about what will happen."

Carlisle glanced at Esme who was staring at him. He nodded and followed Eleazar and Carmen. Esme started following them aswell but didn't stay beside Carlisle.

**So I mentioned maybe a OC/Leah story. I also have in mind a Alice/Jane story. Opinions on that?**


	19. Short Short Short

**Sorry for the late update. I was working on a essay. :c oh well. On to the story!**

"Victoria is more then welcomed to come with us." Carlisle said once everyone, minus Edward, had come down to the dining room.

Alice was sitting in Victoria's lap, her eyes were on Carlisle as he spoke to them. Bella was sitting inbetween Tanya and Kate with Irina sitting on the other side of Kate. Esme smiled at Alice reassuringly. Victoria eyed Carlisle curiously before smirking.

"As if you're first son would let me." Victoria sneered before continuing, "We all know who the real leader of the Cullens are."

Alice frowned slightly looking at Victoria who didn't look at her. For the red head was to busy staring at Carlisle.

"I watched Bella. I watched as she became a zombie because you guys left her." Victoria said. Bella's eyes widened at Victoria's statement, "In fact I wasn't to far off from turning her myself."

The pixiepire looked down ashamed that she left her best friend and sister behind all because Edward said it was for the best. Who was he to say that? Bella should have had a choice.

"Victoria the choice is yours. Stay or leave. Unless Alice wishes to stay." Tanya said looking at the petite vampire who was sitting on the red head's lap.

Rosalie frowned at that idea. She didn't want to lose her sister. Emmett was frowning to giving Alice his best puppy dog eyes.

"She doesn't have to decide now." Esme cut in seeing the worried expression on Alice's face.

"Of course not." Carlisle said giving Alice a warm smile.

Bella stood up from her seat looking at Alice before asking, "Can we talk?"

Alice's eyes brightened before nodding happily. She pecked Victoria's cheek before getting out of her lap and following Bella out of the house. The brunette vampire kept walking at a human pace being followed by the pixiepire who was skipping behind her.

Bella stopped walking after several minutes. She took in a deep breath before turning to look at Alice who had stopped moving a few feet away. Bella locked eyes with her and tried to convey every emotion she was feeling. Pain. Loss. Hurt. Anger.

"All I can say is I am sorry Bella. And that I wont leave you again." Alice said in a serious tone watching Bella's anger vanish.

"I want to be furious with you. With Esme, but you two make it so hard." Bella muttered giving a small smile to Alice who had a huge grin on her face.

Bella sighed in defeat before opening her arms up to the pixie. Who squealed and flashed over giving Bella her own version of a bear hug. Bella laughed and wrapped her arms around Alice. Alice's eyes glazed over seeing a descion of Edward's.

The vision suddenly went dark and Alice gasped.

"Alice! Alice what is wrong?!" Bella said shaking the little vampire frowning.

"Edward. He is going back to Forks.. the wolves." Alice said getting out of Bella's arms and speeding off back in the direction of the Denali house.

Bella growled and followed after Alice one thought going through her mind. 'I swear to god I will kill that bastard.'

The brunette rushed into the house. Alice already there and half way done explaining what she saw in the vision.

"I saw Edward running south then he was at our old house in Forks. He then vanished. So either he died some how or he has decided to talk with the wolves." Alice said looking around at the quiet vampires. Tanya growled standing up looking at Carlisle.

"You're precious boy has crossed the line Carlisle!" Tanya shouted with both her sisters standing up in unison.

"Tanya please." Carlisle said holding up his hands, "We will talk with Edward."

"Talk?" Kate snorted shaking her head, "No more talk."

Bella went over to the house phone taking it off the wall and dialed a number. Crossing her fingers that Jacob will answer.

The phone rang four times before it was picked up. Bella recongized the voice anywhere.

"Hello?" Jacob grumbled into the phone. Great she just woke him up.

"Jacob." She said simply but in truth she had missed him. A lot.

"Bella?! Bella! Where are you? Did those bloodsuckers take you?!" Jacob demanded sounding hysterical. Bella had to force herself not to laugh at him.

"Jake. I'm fine don't worry about. Listen Edward's coming back and I have a feeling he is going to ask for your help." Bella smiled as she heard Jacob snort.

"I'll die before I ever offer to help him." Jacob said before sighing, "You're a vampire now aren't you Bella?"

"Yes Jacob, but don't worry. Animal diet. Also tell Leah not to worry. I don't blame her for giving Charlie a heart attack. I probably would have had one too if a giant wolf appeared infront of me." Bella said quietly into the phone. The Denali sisters were looking at her with sad eyes.

"I knew we shouldn't have left you with them." Jacob growled but then he sighed, "To be honest. I am just happy you're alive.. er.. you know what I mean."

"Just be careful alright? Don't let Edward manipulate you guys. Be safe." Bella said truely concerned for the wolves.

"Don't worry Bella. Uh.. Goodbye." Jacob hung up on her first which Bella thought was a little odd.

"I am so sick of Edward's shit. If those dogs rip him apart. I won't even sob." Rosalie said leaning on Emmett who had his arms wrapped around her.

Carlisle had left the living room to try and call Edward on his cell phone. So far it has only gone to his voicemail.

Esme walked out behind Carlisle looking at him with a sad expression. Carlisle sighed and put a arm around her waist as he tried again. Tanya walked over putting her arms around Bella who smiled at the strawberry blonde.

"If he tries anything Bella. We'll protect you." Kate said cracking her knuckles while grinning at the brunette.

Bella nods knowing she could take care of herself. Victoria walked up behind Alice and whispered something in her ear low enough only for Alice to hear.

Alice giggled and nodded letting Victoria lead her to the bathroom. Bella smiled knowing what the red head had in mind for the little pixiepire.

Irina smirked in the direction the new couple left in before looking back at Bella. "Soon when this is all over. We can rip apart another room." She said.

Bella nodded moving out of Tanya's embrace to hug the tallest blonde. Emmett had a huge grin on his face before Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head.

"You are such a pig sometime monkey man." Rosalie said while rolling her eyes but she smiled up at him.

Emmett smiled back at her.

"Damn it Edward Mason Cullen!" Carlisle yelled into the phone causing everyone to look in the direction of his voice, "Answer this damn phone!"

Esme rubbed Carlisle's arm trying to calm him down. She had never heard him swear before. Carlisle lowered the phone sighing loudly.

"He is acting like a child." Carlisle said looking at his wife who nodded in agreement.

Carlisle didn't know what his eldest son had planned or why he was doing this in the first place. He had his chance with Bella and he screwed it up. Maybe they could talk sense into him. Carlisle feared what would happen if they couldn't.

**Sorry guys. I have been busy. I know this chapter sucks and it mostly is filler.. Sorry.**


End file.
